


Of Tea, Pine, and England.

by Tindomerelhloni



Series: The Adventures of Evidence Holmes [1]
Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: AU, Alpha Mary Morstan, Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Alpha, Bondage, Bonding, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Light Gun Play, M/M, Moderate Mary Hate, Mpreg, Omega John Watson, Omega au, Pregnancy, Pregnant John Watson, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Smut, blowjob, relationship, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months before John's wedding Sherlock requests John's help with something. He asks John come to 221B at 8:30. Little does John know that Sherlock plans on experimenting on him, testing to see if they truly are the perfect match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Thank you, to Caitlin for being my beta on this! She's read over it a million times and helped me in so many ways.

“Sherlock?” John called out, kicking the door to the flat closed with his foot. He placed the bag of pastries and tray with the two takeaway tea cups on the table and shed his coat. “Where are you?” John peaked into the sitting room and found it empty.

“Bedroom.” The sleepy voice called out. John checked his watch, it was 8:30, exactly when Sherlock told him to meet him here. John picked up the tea and moved into the bedroom.

“Sherlock what are you - Oh! Christ! Sorry!” John turned his back to the sight before him. Sherlock was naked, sprawled out on his bed smoking, with only a sheet covering his groin.

“Sorry?” Amusement dripped from Sherlock's voice as he propped himself up and reached for the cup of tea in John’s hand. “Tea.”

John reached his hand out and inhaled when Sherlock’s fingers wrapped around his as he took the cup.

“What am I doing here, Sherlock?”

“Helping me.”

“Helping with what? And, could you put some clothes on?”

“An experiment, and no. John turn around, I dislike talking to your back.”

“What kind of experiment?” John turned around but kept his eyes fixed on the window.

“Did you bring pastries?”

“Erm. Yeah, in the kitchen.”

“Get them.” 

John sighed but did as he was told. As he was picking up the bag of pastries he stopped. _“Why am I doing as he bids? I’m not tied to him.”_ John took a deep breath and resolved himself to ignore anymore direct orders from Sherlock. He walked back into the bedroom and tossed the bag of pastries onto the bed and moved to the chair in the corner.

“Careful!” Sherlock snapped and glared at John as he reached for the bag.

“You shouldn’t smoke.” John lectured as he sighed and leaned forward on his elbows.

“I think you’ll find that I’m smoking for your benefit.”

“Mine?” John scoffed.

“Yours.” Sherlock snuffed out the cigarette and popped a pastry into his mouth.

“Sherlock? What am I here for? I called out of work for this.”

“Just…” Sherlock chewed and held up a long finger. “give it a moment.”

“Fine, your way then.” John sat back and sipped on his tea. They sat in silence for a full ten minutes. At the end of the ten minutes John noticed a change. He realized that he was breathing deeply. He was inhaling, trying to let more and more air into his lungs with each breath. Something in Sherlock’s room was intoxicating and made him feel drunk. He shifted in his chair and felt a slight dampness between his arse cheeks.

“I can go back to smoking. If you’d like.” Sherlock smirked over at John.

“I don’t," John's voice cracked. "understand.” He tried to distract himself by taking a sip of tea but found his cup empty. He placed it on the floor next to his chair and leaned forward on his elbows.

“Shall I be frank?” Sherlock spoke with a relaxed tone as if he was simply discussing the weather.

“Always are. _What are you playing at, you sly devil?_ "

“You’re nearing your heat.”

“Yes. _Ahhh so now we come to it._ So? We used to live together?” John shuffled uncomfortably in the chair.

“Ah, yes, but since moving in with Mary you’ve stopped taking your suppressants. Yet, I see you haven’t bonded with her. Why not, John? Something holding you back?”

“We’re waiting. Wait, how did you know I was off my suppressants?”

“The other day, when we ran into each other, I could smell you, really smell you.”

“So, that is why you’re here, naked in bed? You smelled me?” With the cigarette smoke now gone from the room John was now breathing in pure, unadulterated Sherlock, and it was intoxicating. Sherlock smelled of tobacco and spices, cinnamon definitely cinnamon. It was filling John’s head will desires that he tried hard to push from his mind.

“Even now, John, you’re fighting it. Biology, while I’ve always tried to ignore it, always has it’s way of getting what it wants.” Sherlock sat up and John had a hard time keeping his eyes off of the bulge that was very apparent through the thin sheet.

“Say I was… _why now. Why wait until a few months before my wedding?_ I've always wanted you.” John closed his eyes and frowned. “I’m with Mary now.”  There was a rustle and Sherlock’s voice sounded directly in front of him. John opened his eyes and forced himself to keep eye contact and not to let his eyes wander over the naked man in front of him.

“ _With_ , yes, but not bonded. Why, John. Waiting until marriage, really?” Sherlock cocked his head and gave John an unbelieving look. “Why have you not bonded with the woman you plan on making your wife? Shall I make my deductions? Hmm? Yes? Because you don’t love her. Perhaps you did at one point. You at least thought you did, that is until I came back.” Sherlock shrugged and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, completely unashamed of his nakedness. John felt empty as Sherlock moved away and his scent grew weaker.

“Sherlock...” John’s tone was one of warning as he fought to think through the haze of desire building up inside of him.

“John, stop fighting it.” Sherlock reached over and took John’s hand. John did not fight the gesture and Sherlock was able to pull him onto the bed with ease. The direct order from the Alpha, and the close proximity to a naked Alpha, had caused John’s defenses to come crashing down. Sherlock knew that of course so he was careful with his wording. He knew John’s desires, but did not want to force John into anything he wasn’t ready for. 

“Sherlock. You’re right. About it all, about everything.” John breathed as he pushed Sherlock down on the bed and crawled over him.

“Say it. I wont touch you until you say it.” Sherlock cleared his mind, pushing all thoughts of marking John right then and there out of his head.

“I don’t love her. I..” John looked down at Sherlock and nuzzled his nose into the detective's curls. "I did. For a while. But I don’t love her the way I love you.” John pulled away and looked directly into Sherlock’s eyes. “I want you. I need you. I want your bond-bite. I want to be yours for the rest of my life.” John cursed his Omega instincts, he hated being so open, and hated even more how right it felt. John leaned in and stuck his nose in the crook of Sherlock’s neck, breathing in deep. “I mean it, Sherlock.”

“And Mary?” Sherlock pushed John away from his neck and looked at him long and hard.

“I’ll.. figure it out, I’ll break it off with her. We’ll… figure it out. Together.” John cupped his hands around Sherlock’s face and whimpered when Sherlock turned away from the kiss. “Sherlock? I… I thought…?”

“John, I need you to think. I need you to push aside your emotions, and bloody instinct for one moment. _If_ you do this with me, if we bond, I will never let you go. Because that is how much you mean to me.” Sherlock inched away from John’s wandering hand and was forced to grab his wrists to hold them still. “Once we bond, you will be mine. Mine to protect. And if anyone dares get in between us. Well, you’ll see just how aggressive I can be when protecting my own.”

“Sherlock.” John breathed as he placed opened mouth kisses to Sherlock’s neck, nearly coming undone by Sherlock’s taste alone. He tasted like tobacco and there was the cinnamon again. John’s Omega heart soared at the Alpha's promise of protection which spoke only of the love he had for him.

Sherlock pushed John up until he was resting on his knees. He sat in front of him and held John’s head in both his hands. “You’re sure about this? You’re sure that this is what you want?” Sherlock searched John’s eyes for any signs of doubt. _“Pupils dilated, erratic breathing, and if his squirming is any indication, he’s already getting wet. Simplified, aroused, very aroused. But no signs of doubt.”_

“Yes, Sherlock. I want you. I want this.” As he said “this” John placed his hand on Sherlock’s cock. “Christ… so big.” It was all Sherlock could do to keep himself from melting under then Omega’s touch.

“John,” The Omega whimpered as Sherlock removed his hand. “I need you to stay with me for a moment longer. Can you do that for me?” John nodded and fought the urge to present his neck to the Alpha. “Good. I’m not saying a brood is out of the question in the future, but right now I want to avoid it. While you are still a few days away from your heat, it is technically possible for you to become pregnant. Are you currently on birth control?”

“Yes.” John nodded slowly before adding, “Mary doesn’t want a brood.”

“No?” Sherlock blinked in surprise. “Then why go of your suppressants?”

“She…” John faltered and looked away.

“She? Oh… Oh!” Sherlock bit back a growl. He had a special hatred for Alphas who preyed on weak or grieving Omegas simply for a free ride.

“I… was broken. She took me for who I was.” John shifted his weight slightly and looked down at his hands that were now resting on his thighs.

“John!” Sherlock growled and bit John’s bottom lip just hard enough to shock John. “You are _not_ broken. If you were, it was only because I broke you. And I plan on making that up to you. As often as I can, for as long as I have too.” Sherlock clasped John’s head in his hands and pulled him into a long desperate kiss that left them both breathless. John shifted on the bed and wrapped his legs around Sherlock’s hips and rutted their hips together.

“Sherlock, you’re naked.”  John ran his nails sharply down Sherlock’s back, leaving red welts in his  wake.

“And you’re not.” It came out as a growl that started deep in Sherlock’s chest. Before he was done speaking he had removed John’s shirt and vest and tossed them aside.

“Mm… That is… a problem.” John squeaked his surprise when Sherlock picked him up, turned their bodies around in the bed, flipped him onto his back, crawled over him and started working on his belt. Sherlock made quick work of the buckle and in one swift movement had undone John’s fly and was pulling his trousers off his hips. Once John’s trousers had been kicked aside Sherlock pressed his mouth against the outline of John’s cock through his pants.

“I’ve never smelled anything, or anyone, quite like you.” Sherlock rubbed his nose against John’s cock, he smelled of tea, and pine, of England. Like home. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of John’s pants and tugged. Sherlock kissed each inch of John’s cock as it was revealed sending John into a writhing moaning mess. "You even taste divine." Sherlock licked a strip down John’s cock and pulled away humming while licking his lips.

Sherlock climbed over John’s body and rutted his large Alpha cock hard against John’s smaller Omega cock. He buried his nose into the crook of John’s neck and inhaled deeply before sucking a large angry mark just over John’s Adam's apple.

“I want to make you mine.” Sherlock’s voice was low and gravely as he brushed his mouth against the soft skin of John’s neck. “I want to scent you, mark you, and make you mine. I want everyone to know who you’ve bonded with.” Sherlock sucked hard on John’s scent glands, drawing more and more marks to his skin. It was then that it hit him, and the realization crashed around him making him both angry and numb at the same time. Other than the scents he would have picked up from living with Mary, John did not smell like the female Alpha. “John?” Sherlock needed to know. “Have you been scented recently?” He trailed his wandering hands over John’s jawline and ears and peppered the side of his face with kisses.

“Haven’t been scented. Not since Uni.”  John shrugged half halfheartedly, not wishing to dwell on the subject.

“Never?” John shook his head and Sherlock hid his surprise and growing anger for Mary by repositioning John into a sitting position in the middle of the bed. “Then, My John, allow me the honour?” John nodded and Sherlock sighed his relief as he clambered behind John and sat down with his legs around John’s waist. “Lean against my chest. Mm yes, just like that. Place your hands on my legs, might be more comfortable. Hmm good.” Sherlock ran his hands across John’s thighs, up his chest, over his shoulder and back down John’s chest stopping just over John’s nipples. He lightly pinched each nipple between his fingers and listened as John’s breathing changed.

Sherlock began gently blowing hot breath over John’s neck until he could tell by the way John was whimpering that he needed more.

“Oh, My John, my sweet sweet Omega, this is nothing. Don’t hold back on me. I want you to do whatever you are comfortable with, whatever comes naturally.” Sherlock purred into John’s ear, every few words sucking John’s earlobe into his mouth. He watched, fixated, as John trailed a hand over his cock, down his balls, and to his hole, collecting some of that sweet self made lubrication that smelled so enticing to Sherlock. John grasped his cock in his now slick hand and started slowly stroking his cock.

“I want to watch you cum, want to watch you come undone in my arms, I want to learn every inch of your body.”

“Oh God yes.” John murmured and bit his bottom lip in pleasure.

“You agree? Hmmm… good.” Sherlock began placing kisses on every inch of John’s neck that he could reach, swirling his tongue over John’s salty skin as he went. He placed roughly, needy kisses over the bonding spot and growled as he fought his instinct. “I…” he scraped his teeth over the sensitive spot and watched as John’s hand picked up speed and his neck tilted ever so slightly. “I could do it… right now. Mark you, make you mine.”

“Please…” John moaned and whimpered his consent, tilting his neck even more to allow Sherlock better access while his hand pumped faster and harder around his cock.

“No.” Sherlock instead licked at the spot until his scent blended perfectly with John’s and then sucked a mark to John’s neck before moving on to nibble just under John’s ear. “I’ll wait, we’ll do it right. First day of your heat, I’ll mark you as I shove my knot deep inside you until we become one.” Sherlock’s words had such a strong effect on John that John’s mouth flew open in a silent cry as his orgasm came crashing down on him. John’s perfect body shuddered as stream after stream of hot cum shot from John’s cock and landed on his chest.

Sherlock quickly moved from behind John and laid him on his back. He trailed a finger through the pool of cum and brought it to his lips. His moan was loud and long as he sucked on his finger, it was better than anything he could have ever imagined. Sherlock leaned down and began carefully licking John’s chest clean. Once he was done he sat up and looked at the pleasure drunk man lying on his bed. Sherlock curled his long body around the Omega’s small frame and held him protectively until he surfaced from his pleasure induced coma.

“Once you fully recover, I’m going to fuck you.” The deep baritone voice washed over John and sent shivers down his spine. Never before had he felt such intense pleasure, and from his neck alone.

“That… was… insane.” It took John a full minute to get those three little words out.

“Not good?” Fear coursed through Sherlock’s mind and he replayed the events in his head, searching for where he went wrong.

“No, Sherlock… It was… Very good.” John opened an eye and smiled up at the Alpha. “Very, very good.

“Very, very? Aren’t you the articulate one today.” Sherlock chuckled as he stroked John’s hair.

“Yes, well, I did just cum my brains out. Ask any guy, Omega or not, to do anything but sleep after that.” John grinned, sat up and popped a pastry into his mouth and chewed slowly. He swallowed and turned to look at Sherlock who was sprawled out lighting another cigarette. "Why now?"

“Ah, yes.” Sherlock inhaled deeply and blew the smoke towards the ceiling, ignoring John’s disapproving look. “I’ve suspected for quite some time that you and I… would be a perfect bond-pair. But you know that I never run on theories, I needed more data. You were on your suppressants which meant any data I collected would be inaccurate. Just before… Moriarty… I was planning on swapping your suppressants with sugar pills. I was not going to take advantage of you, I simply wanted to collect information.” Sherlock shrugged and puffed on his cigarette. “But, alas, that was not to be the case.”

“And then…” John started putting the facts together. “when you came back, I was with Mary.”

“Yes. I was intending on leaving you two alone, to not get in the way. But then, when we ran into each other, John, the pheromones you gave off turned the head of every Alpha on the street. It was more than the smell of a man happy to see an old friend. It was one of pure arousal. I wanted right then and there to shove you against a wall and bite your neck. As did every other Alpha around.” Sherlock traced circles over the bonding spot with his fingers as he sucked on his cigarette thoughtfully. “I knew in that moment that there was hope. But I also knew that I couldn’t wait. Mary would have no choice but to bond with you once you were married. And I could never risk your health by asking you to leave your mate. As it stands now, people will talk. They’ll say I stole you.”

“And I’ll tell them to piss off.” John met Sherlock’s eyes and offered him a warm smile before pressing their lips together. Sherlock’s full lips felt like heaven as John brushed his tongue across them. When he finally pulled away for air their was a twinkle in his eyes. “Sherlock, I need you to fuck me now.”

John’s voice was so quiet that at first Sherlock thought he had misheard. It wasn’t until John climbed over Sherlock and pushed his hips forcefully against Sherlock that he finally believed it. Sherlock was torn between his primal instinct to flip John over and fuck him doggy style, or to take John in this position and watch every ounce of pleasure wash over John’s face. Snuffing out his cigarette, he decided to wait until John’s heat to take him like a true Omega. His mind made up, he grabbed John's hips and held him still.

“How much preparation do you need?”

“This close to heat? None.”

Sherlock sensed that John was stretching the truth so he scooted John up higher on his body until he was sitting astride his stomach. He pushed John down until John’s chest was flush against his. He ran his hands down John’s back, tracing his spine, down the warm wet crevice that lead to John’s leaking hole. He ignored the cramping in his hands as he gently pushed a finger into John. John was warm, so warm. Sherlock had to control himself as he slowly added another finger and slipped it to the second knuckle. He found that John was mostly correct, while he was tight, he added a third finger with ease. He brushed the pads of his fingers against John’s prostate and held him close as the Omega’s body trembled against his.

“Sherlock… please.”

“Not yet, My John. I refuse to hurt you. Your body isn’t fully ready yet.” Sherlock scissored his fingers inside John until he was sure he was ready. “Sit up, John.”

John did as his Alpha told him, moaning in delight when Sherlock pressed the tip of his cock against John’s arse. He rubbed the top of his cock against the slick hole a few times and then slowly pushed in. John slowly sank down, with each inch he took his expression went from a slight wince of pain to his jaw hanging open in a silent cry of pleasure as their hips became flush.

“So… fucking… good.” John dug his fingernails into Sherlock’s chest as he gave his hips a slight wiggle. “So fucking big inside me. You’re going to kill me with your knot.” John got butterflies in his stomach as he pictured Sherlock slamming him up against a wall and shoving his knot deep inside is arse.

“So warm… So…” Sherlock pushed up with his hips and moaned. “very tight.” Sherlock dug his fingers into John’s hips with bruising force as he guided John up and down at a slow steady pace. “Do you realize how sexy you look riding my cock?”

John answered with a moan as he tried to quicken the pace. Sherlock shook his head and tightened his grip even more. “Don’t rush it. I want you begging for it. Begging me to fuck you so hard and fast you can’t think.” John whimpered but stopped fighting. They both soon began grunting in unison with the wet, slick, noises their bodies made as they crashed together.

“Sherlock” John was slurring, drunk off of pleasure, “Pl-please…” John let out a loud cry as Sherlock changed his angle and slammed into John’s prostate. “Christ! I fucking need you to fuck me harder!” John’s tongue darted over his lips as he let out a long moan. “Sherlock, please! I need it… Please....” John’s head dipped forward and bobbed up and down as he started to go limp with pleasure.

Sherlock took pity on the Omega and flipped John onto his back. He took John’s legs in his hands and hooked John’s knees over his shoulders, holding his legs flush against his chest. With a quick snap of his hips Sherlock pushed back into John and chuckled as John began screaming in pleasure.

“Mmm, you approve of this position then?” Holding John’s legs tight he ignored the burn in his thighs as he pounded into John. Sherlock knew he wasn’t going to last much longer so he let go of John’s legs and let them fall to his side. He leaned forward and smashed his lips against John’s mouth. John’s mouth opened in a moan and he shoved his tongue deep into the Omega’s mouth. The taste of his omega and the feeling of his omega trembling beneath him was too much for Sherlock. He grabbed John’s head, pressed his nose to John’s ear and gave a broken shout as he spent himself deep inside his sweet Omega.  Sherlock laid like that for quite some time. John simply nuzzled his nose against his neck and ran his hands over Sherlock’s back, humming happily.  

When he finally moved the first thing he did was asses John for any damage. Angry red marks covered John’s neck and bruises were already forming on his hips. Sherlock took immense care to kiss and lick each mark, knowing that his saliva had healing properties in it. John fingered the marks on Sherlock’s chest and back. “These need to be attended too.”

“No, please, John. Leave them. I want them.”

“I refuse to let them get infected. At least let me clean them?”

“Later. Right now, I need you in my arms.” Sherlock pulled a laughing John into his arms and they fell back to the bed together.

“John?” Sherlock’s voice became grave.

“Mmm?”

“Mary? I hardly expect her to be… happy with this.”

“Mary isn’t home. Conference. She’ll be back the middle of next week.” The smile fell off of John’s face as guilt settled in. Sherlock was right. Mary would be livid if she knew that he smelled of another Alpha, regardless of if John had never smelled like her.

“When is she expected home?” Sherlock put an arm around John’s body as he reached for his pack of cigarettes. As his fingers closed around it John sighed and he rolled his eyes. He let go of the cigarettes and reached for a nicotine patch instead. He placed the corner of the package between his teeth and tore off the paper. He had some difficulty getting the patch to stick to his skin as he was covered in sweat. Once he was able to get the patch to stick he settled back around John and waited for the answer.

“She mentioned trying to make it back to share my heat with me. My guess is she’ll be back Thursday.” John ignored the twist of guilt in his gut and traced his finger around the patch on Sherlock’s forearm.

“Three days, then? But she could be home earlier then?” Sherlock looked down at John in concern.

“Well, yes.” John nodded against Sherlock’s chest.

“Then you’ll stay with me.”  Sherlock spoke as if he had made both their minds up.

“Can’t, Sherlock. I have work. It’s hard enough, taking time off for my heat, let alone calling out just for the bloody heck of it. No, I can’t stay, Sherlock.” Sherlock could tell from John’s tone, by the hint of fear in John’s voice, that it was no easy decision, that he desperately wanted to stay.

“You’ll come here, for your heat then?”

“Mmm… Yeah.” John nodded sleepily into Sherlock’s chest, exhausted from their activities and being lulled to sleep by the steady beat of Sherlock’s heart.

“And you’ll stay?” Sherlock pulled the duvet up and tucked it carefully around John’s body.

“Mmmhmmm…” John nuzzled into Sherlock’s chest and slowed his breathing down, matching it with Sherlock’s slow steady breath.

“For good?” Sherlock nestled his nose against John’s hair and traced circles on his back with his index fingers.

“Yes, luv. Of course I’ll stay. Of course I will.” John smiled against Sherlock's chest.

Sherlock closed his eyes and breathed in the perfect scent that was John. _His John_. He was pleased with himself, with the outcome of his experiment. It had worked out even better than he had hoped. Here, asleep in his arms, was an Omega that any Alpha could take pride in calling their own. John was warm and kind, but he was also deadly. And he was now his to protect. Sherlock smiled into John’s hair and allowed the soft snores coming from his chest to lull him to sleep.


	2. Bonding

John woke in the arms of a still sleeping Sherlock. He glanced over at the clock and yawned. It read 11:08. He was just about to curl up and doze off when his stomach growled. He’d only had the one pastry to eat today, and it hadn’t been enough. Using great care not to wake Sherlock, John began the difficult job of untangling his appendages from Sherlock's and quietly slipped out of the bed. He fished through his trousers for his phone and was just about to call Royal China for takeaway when he remembered that Sherlock didn’t like their Monday Chef.   
  
He glanced down at his clothes and was contemplating getting dressed until he spotted Sherlock’s dressing gown beside the bed. He put it on and tied it around his waist as he walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and to his surprise found it fully stocked.  
  
“Bloody git, he knew.” John laughed and shook his head. He knew it shouldn’t surprise him that Sherlock had been able to guess he would stay. “No, not guess… Know.” John corrected himself as he gathered up eggs, sausages, beans and bread. He closed the fridge with his hip and placed the items on the counter. Then as quietly as he could, he began cooking a proper English breakfast. It didn’t matter to him that it was nearly time for lunch.   
  
_“Odd…”_ John thought to himself as he cracked four eggs into the pan _. “Never got the urge to cook for Mary. Yet, I’ve always preferred doing the cooking for Sherlock and I.”_ John buttered the toast and then spread a liberal amount of jam over it. “Wanted too, in fact. And not just because I was afraid he’d somehow poison me.”  John pondered this as he filled the kettle with fresh water and set it to boil. _“There’s always been something about him, something that makes me want to care for him. Not that he can’t care for himself. After all, he’s lived without me for a few years now, hasn’t managed to starve himself yet.”_  
  
John turned back to the food and pushed all thoughts of Sherlock living alone from his mind as he placed their breakfast on two plates.. As he waited for the kettle he leaned against the counter and closed his eyes. _“Mary.”_ Her name echoed through his mind and John felt another stab of guilt twist through his gut. _“Technically, I’ve just cheated on my future wife. Not wife. Not any more. But she doesn’t know that yet.”_ The kettle began to whistle so John hurried and pulled it off the burner. He got two cups from the cabinet, put a teabag in each and poured the water over the bags. He then added milk to both, and sugar to one, placed the cups and plates on a tray and walked back into the bedroom.  
  
“That’s my robe.” Sherlock sat up and reached for the tray as John climbed back onto the bed.  
  
“Yes, didn’t feel like bothering with pants.” John settled down on the bed and picked up his tea. “Don’t get any ideas, Sherlock. I’m not going to become a… little house-omega who stays home cooking and cleaning all the time.” John gave Sherlock a stern look as he took a bite of toast.  
  
“You know, it is rather hard to take you seriously when you have jam dripping down your chin.” Sherlock reached over and wiped the jam off with his thumb then sucked his finger clean. “Plus, you’ve always done the cooking and cleaning, I don’t expect that will change simply because we bonded.”  
  
“You know what I mean.” John rolled his eyes impatiently as he, more carefully, took another bite.  
  
“Do I?” Sherlock glanced sideways at John as he sipped on his tea.  
  
“Yes, you do.” John retorted. “I won’t take orders just for the sake of being ordered about.”  
  
“Pass me a fork.” Sherlock cut in.  
  
“I won't do as I’m told,” John passed a smirking Sherlock a fork. “I wont. Nothing is going to change between us. It will be like old times.”  
  
“Did you bring napkins?” Sherlock hid his laughter and forced himself to remain serious.  
  
“Shit. No, I’ll go get them, you eat.” John placed his tea on the nightstand and crawled out of the bed and hurried back into the kitchen.  
  
Sherlock smiled and began counting as he heard John walking back into the bedroom.  
  
“Three… Two… One…”  
  
“Oh, Bloody Hell!”

“And he’s realized it now.” Sherlock laughed and wiped a tear from his eye as John stomped back into the bedroom and tossed the napkins onto the bed and growled at Sherlock. He plopped down on the bed with force, causing Sherlock to raise the tray so nothing spilled.  
  
“Very funny, Sherlock.”  
  
“Hardly my fault, John. You’ve subconsciously given in to your instincts. Whether you realize it or not. Though, to an extent, you’ve always given into them since moving in with me years ago."

"Stop it. Just... Stop being right for five minutes so I can enjoy my meal." John's tone was stern but his smile and body language told Sherlock it was mainly in jest.

"If that's all it takes for your to enjoy your food..." Sherlock said thoughtfully as he batted away a swat from John.

“Shut up.” John laughed and pushed his shoulder against Sherlock’s.

 

* * *

 

“Stay.” Sherlock crowded John up against the kitchen wall as he was attempting to put his coat on.

“No. I’m going home.” John swallowed hard and looked up at Sherlock. Saying no felt like the hardest thing he’d ever had to say.

“Stay.” Sherlock growled and gently bit on John’s throat. John’s refusal to take a direct order from him sparked something primal deep inside him. He pushed John forcefully against the wall and towered over him, pressing his hipbone almost painfully into John’s abdomen. “I won’t ask again. Stay…”

“I’ll see you in a few days, Sherlock.” John reached up and rubbed his face against Sherlock’s neck and inhaled deeply. “I’m taking your scarf.” John ducked under Sherlock outstretched arm and disappeared into the sitting room. He pulled Sherlock’s scarf off of the hook behind the door and retreated down the stairs without a second look. The front door opened and closed as John disappeared into the night. Sherlock rested his forehead against the wall and breathed in what little of John lingered on the wallpaper. He both hated and loved that John was able to refuse a direct order, if he allowed himself to think about it, he would realize that is what initially attracted him to John in the first place.

 

* * *

 

John woke with a start Tuesday morning. He slammed his hand down on the alarm clock and rolled out of bed with a groan. He grabbed the clothes he had gotten ready the night before and stumbled into the bathroom with a yawn. He turned the taps on and rested his head against the side of the shower while waiting for the water to heat up. He showered quickly and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. Moving to the sink he wiped the foggy mirror with his hand and blinked back at the face it revealed.

He was disheveled, dark bags under his eyes from arriving home late. He hadn’t shaved yesterday, so he had a fair amount of stubble that would need to be shaved off before work. But what really drew his attention were the deep purple marks that covered the entirety of his neck. He glanced down and traced a finger over the fingers marks left by Sherlock. John’s watched beeped, indicating that he was running out of time. He whispered his thanks when a he tested his razor and found it to have some battery life left.

Fifteen minutes later found John rushing out of his house while wrapping Sherlock’s scarf around his neck. John took comfort in being wrapped in Sherlock’s scent as he dashed down the street towards the subway station. He just managed to slip into the last car before the doors closed behind him. The car was full, but there was one empty seat on the far end, he pushed past a few men in business suits. As he approached the empty seat a young teenage girl with earbuds in her ears slipped into the chair and slouched back contently. John was just able to find a handhold before the train lurched forward.

John arrived in his office five minutes before the start of his shift. He hadn’t had time for breakfast, and his stomach was growling, but according to the chart on his desk he was to see a patient in at the start of his shift. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, debated for a few moments then decided against texting Sherlock.

He smirked as he pulled Sherlock’s scarf off and gave it one last sniff before exchanging it for his white lab coat. He normally didn’t wear it, but he had hopes that the collar might cover at least part of his neck. There was a knock on the door and a nurse popped his head in.

“Doctor Watson?” He looked at John and stared. “You’ve, uh… Well, they’re all over the place.”

“Shit.” John raised the collar a bit and sighed. “Yeah, I know…”

“Thought Mary was out of town.” The nurse saw the change in John’s face and nodded. “Ahh… I see.”

“I assume you’re here because my patient is ready for me?” John had no intention of answering any questions about his sex life.

“Uh, yeah,” He flicked open the folder in his hands. “Woman, 36, pains in her foot.”

John took the folder. “I’m not her usual?”

“No sir. Doctor Booth is her primary, but he’s on leave.”

“Mmm yeah…” It was well known that Doctor Booth was in fact home with his Omega wife. They’d been trying to conceive for a few months now, so Booth had started taking the entirety of his wife’s heats off from work. “Right then, send her in.”

John spent the first half of his day ignoring his stomach, listening to patients, and daydreaming of all the things he wanted Sherlock to do to him. He was imagining walking into 221B and angering Sherlock just enough to get the alpha to growl his inpatients while roughly pushing him against the wall when his patient, an alpha, cleared his throat and interpreted his thoughts.

"Doctor Watson, I'm sorry of this is none of my business, but you might want to take half a day. Get yourself somewhere safe, have your Alpha come and get you. Be careful, your smell is... Well it's hard to resist. A non bonded Omega shouldn’t wander about alone in your condition." He stood and picked up his coat. "I'll reschedule at the front desk." With that the man hurried out of the room, leaving John alone.

John shifted in his chair and groaned. His clothes were already becoming unbearable and he still needed to go home and pack. He fished his phone out of his pocket and a wave of panic crashed over him when he saw the missed text message from Mary.

**Text: Coming home early. Be home this afternoon.**

John swapped his lab coat out for his usual black one and looped Sherlock's scarf around his neck and hastened out of the office while ignoring questions from his coworkers. Out on the street he hailed a taxi and asked for the scent blocking partition to be raised. He was in no mood for shifty glances from the cabbie. Once they were moving he pulled out his phone and with shaking fingers type out a text to Sherlock.

**Text: Sherlock, we have a problem. I'm not going to last much more than two hours. Haven't eaten breakfast, so chances are good that I have even less than that. Also, Mary is on her way home. Just said she'd be back this afternoon, nothing more. Someone at work must have told her that I was covered in hickeys. I'm on my way home to pack. -JW**

**Sherlock's reply was quick in coming.**

**Text: On my way to your house. -SH**

John sighed his relief and practice taking deep breathes, trying to lower his heart rate. By the time he arrived home John was sincerely fighting the urge to rip off his shirt. No sooner had the taxi come to a stop than the back door was being opened and Sherlock was helping him out of the car. The cabbie's eyes glazed over when he caught scent of John and Sherlock warned him off with a snarl. The cabbie shrank back in his seat, quietly took the money Sherlock offered him and drove off.

"Let's get you into the house. And quickly." John shook his head and hesitated. "According to Mycroft, Mary is still aboard a plane. You are safe, John. Do you understand? I won't let anything bad happen to you."

John nodded and allowed Sherlock to lead him into the house. Sherlock sat John down on the sofa and held the Omega's hands in his hands and forced him to focus.

"John, you're too far along to spend time packing. We'll take the essentials today and come back next week. What do you need?"

"Phone.." John slurred as if drunk."  ch-charger, eerrmm, birth control, and some clothes for after. Something loose.  And.. my gun, please. Mary… Oh, and my pajamas, the blue cotton ones.”

Sherlock nodded and disappeared  into John’s bedroom. He returned a few minutes later with a bag slung over his shoulders, John’s gun tucked into his waistband and John’s pajamas in hand. He knelt on the floor next to John and gently helped strip out of his constrictive clothes and into the more comfortable pajamas.

“I’ll get you pajamas made out of silk, John. They’ll help keep your body cool, and won't irritate your skin.” Sherlock pressed half a dozen kisses to John’s stomach before pulling his shirt down. “Now, let’s get you home, I need to get you to eat something before the day is over. What can I get you, John?” Sherlock’s voice was gentle and full of concern as he knelt in front of his Omega. John managed a smile through a quiet series of whimpers and pushed his nose into Sherlock’s scent glands on his neck.

“Protein. Need protein.” John rubbed his face up against Sherlock’s neck and jawline like a cat rubbing against a pole.

“Alright, let’s get you into the car before I lose you right here and now.” Sherlock stood and offered John a hand up. He wrapped the arm of his little Omega around his waist and put his long arm protectively over John’s shoulders while his free hand was fingering the gun. Just in case. He helped John into the waiting car, thanks to Mycroft, and slid in beside him. As soon as Sherlock was in the car John slid over and began to climb onto his lap.

“No, luv. You need to sit back and buckle.” John just whimpered and rubbed his face up against Sherlock’s shoulder. Sherlock analyzed the situation and realized that any further suggestions would be hopeless. “John, sit back and buckle. Now. And, keep your hands where I can see them at all times” John whimpered slightly but did as he was told so Sherlock leaned over and gave him an approving kiss. “Good lad, we’ll be home soon. Driver, we need to stop at Angelo’s first. As quickly as possible, please.”

Sherlock leaned back and began typing away on his phone. He placed an order at Angelo’s, asking Angelo to whip up something nutritious for his Omega,  and then he pulled up Mary’s contact information. He looked at her number for a few moments, glanced over at John who was rubbing his face into his scarf, then back to his phone. He opened a text thread and with a smirk sent two words.

**Text: I won. -SH**

That should send the message loud and clear. By the time she arrived at 221B, he and John would be bonded, and aside from bringing them to court and having the bond removed chemically, (at a very high health risk to the Omega,) there was little she could do. Even if she did call Scotland Yard to claim that Sherlock had stolen her Omega, no one at the Yard would believe her. Especially not after John told them how she treated him.

Sherlock twiddled the phone in his hands guiltily for a few seconds and then looked over at John. John wasn’t a prize to be won. Yes, he was Sherlock’s now, but John was a living, breathing human being, and never would Sherlock treat him like a possession. Sherlock’s thoughts were interrupted when the car stopped directly in front of Angelo’s. Before Sherlock even had a chance to unbuckle Angelo himself was walking out the front door with a bag of food in his hands. He walked right up to Sherlock, who lowered his window and smiled out at the man.

“There’s a candle in the bag. Text me any time for food over the next few days, Sherlock. Something tells me,” Angelo looked into the car and watched as John strained against the seat belt as he tried to rest his head on Sherlock’s lap. “that you won't be leaving your flat for a few days.” Angelo passed the food into the car and gave the boot of the car a tap as it drove off. Sherlock opened the bag and inhaled deeply. Guessing by the aromas alone it contained salmon, spinach and… rice. And if Sherlock wasn’t mistaken, there was some of Angelo’s chocolate cake for dessert.

A few short minutes later they pulled up in front of 221. The driver got out and opened the door for Sherlock. Sherlock took one glance at John and addressed the man in the sharp suit as he climbed out.

“I’ll have to help him up the stairs. Could you please see to his bag and the food?” The driver nodded and Sherlock handed the food over and walked with quick strides to the other side of the car. By the time Sherlock opened John’s door he found the Omega near tears and struggling with his seat belt.

“Here, let me.” Sherlock whispered gently as he leaned into the car and released John’s buckle. The second Sherlock was within reach John threw his arms around the detective's neck and began rubbing his cheek over Sherlock’s exposed skin. With some difficulty Sherlock managed to get John out of the car and as far as the kitchen table before he had to forcefully push John into a chair.

“Sit here.” Sherlock made his voice as authoritative as he possibly could. He needed to keep John hydrated so he filled two glasses with water before sitting down next to John. John managed to take a few bites of food on his own accord before letting out a broken moan and grabbing the table as he shifted just right in his chair. In the end, Sherlock had to finish feeding John while coaxing him to remain still just long enough to finish eating. Sherlock offered John his last bite of fish and with a satisfied sigh wiped John’s mouth clean. “Be right back, do not go anywhere, and for God’s sake, keep your clothes on. Never know when Mrs. Hudson will pop in.”

Sherlock disappeared into the bedroom with the cake and two forks. Just as he was leaving his room his phone buzzed in his pocket, Mary had received his text.

**Text: Sherlock, what have you done?**

**Text: What I should have done four years ago.**

Sherlock placed his phone on his dresser and turned to leave the room.

“John?” Sherlock asked as he walked back into the kitchen. “Is there anything else that you need before…” Sherlock shrugged and looked at John.

“No,” John stood and gave little moans at the pleasure caused by the friction as he walked over to Sherlock. “you’ve taken good care of me already. All I need now is you.”

“Alright, then I have something to show you.” Sherlock took John’s hand and tenderly lead him down the short hall into the bedroom. He opened the door and stepped back, allowing John to take in the sight.

“Sherlock…” John stood in the door frame staring into the room. “You did this for me?” Sherlock’s duvet and been replaced with a fluffy, shimmering sea foam green duvet that appeared as if it were softer than a cloud. Sheer fabric, of the same color was hung around the room, twisted together with softly twinkling LED lights. Just past the bed, against the wall was a long thin table laden with various snacks and drinks sitting in buckets of ice. And in the corner where the chair had been sat something that resembled a soft giant beanbag chair.

“It’s called a Lovesac.” Sherlock offered. “I can assure you that is the most comfortable thing you’ll ever sit on.”

“Sherlock… this…” John turned and beamed up at Sherlock. “is more than anyone has ever done for me.” John stood on tiptoes and kissed Sherlock’s cheek.

“This is only the beginning, John. This was all done on short notice, imagine what I can do with proper planning.”

“Yeah..” John began nodding his head then looked over at Sherlock in mild shock. “Wait, wow… no.”

Sherlock smiled and took John’s hand again, this time leading him into the bathroom.

“I’ve cleaned the tub. I figured the best way to start all of this off is with a bath as we wait for your body to prepare itself.” Sherlock started the bath water and closed the lid on the toilet. He then sat John down and began undressing him. He kissed his way across John’s body, kissing the insides of his wrists as he slipped John’s hands out of the shirt, his shoulder and neck. Then he kissed his way down John’s chest and stomach before placing John’s hands on his shoulders.

“Stand up.” He looked up with soft eyes and smiled at the pleasure on John’s face. John’s eyes were closed, his mouth opened slightly and his tongue played at the corner of his mouth. Sherlock finished undressing John. He helped John into the tub and then climbed in behind him, settling John down against his chest.

He breathed in the sweet smell of the Omega and felt his cock begin to show interest. Sherlock was no stranger to erections, of course, but never before had he been close enough to an Omega during their heat for a knot to form. The sensation caused by his knot beginning to form was strange, but pleasurable. It felt as if someone were gripping the base of his cock with a warm hand while the rest of his cock stretched causing the skin to feel too tight. He had heard that the pheromones given off by an Omega would cause an Alpha’s cock to grow two to three inches bigger than normal, but he had never fully understood what that meant and he was thankful for the comfort of the warm water.

"You're like a drug, John. I feel as if I could never get enough of you." Sherlock spoke softly into John's ear as he picked up a large fluffy bath sponge. He applied a generous amount of a relaxing lavender bath gel to it and smiled as John  sighed his contentment as the sponge dragged across his chest.

"Smells nice." John murmured as the sponge washed over his body and he relaxed against Sherlock's strong chest.

"Mm just like you, John." Sherlock buried his nose in John's hair and filled his lungs with the intoxicating scent of John.

“Sherlock?” John twisted his head around slightly until his cheek was resting on Sherlock’s collarbone. “What do you know about bonding.”

“Very little, to be honest. Biology…” Sherlock paused for a moment while still washing John’s body. “I never cared to learn about it, or if I have, I deleted it.”

“Would you like me to tell you a bit about it?” John asked gently, not wishing to push Sherlock.

“Mmm.” Sherlock nodded into John’s hair.

“When we bond, there will be an instant, when your teeth sink into me, where you'll get a rush of emotions. Both mine and yours. You'll feel all my fear, hope, excitement, desire, everything I’m feeling in that moment. And then, Sherlock. You'll feel just how perfectly complete you make me.”

Sherlock breath hitched as he took in the full implications of John’s words. He wondered briefly how he could have forgotten a fact quite as intense as that but his thoughts were interrupted when John stood and began to climb out of the tub.

“If I don’t get dry soon,” John said as Sherlock looked up at him. “you’ll have your hands full. I’m honestly fighting the urge to stick my fist up my arse right now.” John twitched and let out a soft moan as he dried himself off with a towel. The somewhat coarse fabric scratched against his skin and sent waves of pleasure up his spine. Once he was thoroughly dry he retreated back into the bedroom and curled up on the bed. By the time Sherlock arrived John was fingering himself with one hand while gripping the duvet with white knuckles. Sherlock rushed onto the bed and removed John’s hands from his hole.

“John, please, let me?”

John nodded and watched as Sherlock withdrew a small didlo from the nightstand. Sherlock rolled John over so he was on his stomach and spread his cheeks. He pushed the toy in slowly and watched as John pushed his face deep into the pillow, gripped the sheet with both hands, and let out a grunt of satisfaction. Sherlock knew it wasn’t big enough, that it didn’t have the knot that John needed, but that didn’t stop him from taking enjoyment out of watching John buck his hips back onto the toy. He held the toy still and watched fixatedly as John rocked back and forth on the toy until it wasn't enough. John pushed himself up onto his knees and rocked back harder onto the toy until he was grunting in frustration.

“For fuck’s sake, Sherlock. Stop teasing me and just fuck me!” John growled at the Alpha, showing that he meant to give Sherlock an order. “For god’s sake! If you don’t fuck me, I swear to god that I’ll-” The rest of John’s threat was lost in a cry as Sherlock knelt behind John and shoved his cock deep inside the Omega.

“Is this what you wanted, John? My Alpha cock stuffed up your little Omega hole until you feel like I’m fucking you through to your throat?” Sherlock snarled into John’s ear as he splayed his long body over John’s back. He supported himself with his left hand and wrapped his right hand under John’s arm and gripped John’s throat while pulling at John until the Omega’s back was arched and neck was bent backwards. “Look at you now.” Sherlock pounded relentlessly into John’s arse, teasing him by refusing to push his knot in. “My play thing… my little fuck toy. All mine for the next couple days. What are you going to do about that, John? Hmmm?”

“N-nothing, Sherlock. I don’t want to do anything about it. I want this.” John moaned as Sherlock pushed in just far enough so his knot was sitting against his hole. “God please… I need it, please, Sherlock.”

“Please, who, John. Who am I?” Sherlock low baritone voice spoke directly into John’s ear as he scraped his teeth over John’s skin.

“My Alpha.” John was breathing hard in anticipation. Any moment now Sherlock would sink his teeth into his neck as his knot pushed into him. He knew that Sherlock would give him no warning, but he also knew that it was exactly what both of them wanted. “Please, I want.. no… need, my Alpha's knot.”

In the same movement Sherlock pushed his knot deep into John and sank his teeth into John’s neck. He could taste John’s desire, his passion, the very fire that made up John Watson. He felt the wall of strength in John’s mind and heart. He felt the pain, and the pleasure the pain caused, as his knot stretch John open before locking them together. He tasted the chemical change in John’s body as John’s orgasm crashed around both of them. But try as he might, he found no fear in John Watson. He found only love. So much love that it blinded Sherlock, it caused him to lose the strength in his arms and sent them both crashing to the bed, still locking in that same position. As they fell to the bed Sherlock came deep inside John and lay panting, teeth still in John’s neck as he was unwilling to separate their bodies yet. And then, as they lay there post orgasm, Sherlock felt it. He felt John’s body sing. Every single fiber of John’s being sang of how perfectly whole it was and Sherlock wanted to stay in that moment forever. When he did finally release John’s neck he took great care in licking the wound until it stopped bleeding. He was pleasantly surprised at how little blood had trickled down John’s neck.

“John…” Sherlock spoke lazily into the back of John’s neck. “I never doubted your love for me, but I never understood the depths of it either. Now I know.” Sherlock nuzzled his nose along the back of John’s neck and felt himself begin to soften. “Hmm? I thought we’d be locked together for hours?” Sherlock pulled out and rolled to his side.

“We will be, once we’re in the thick of it. Now that we’ve bonded, everything will be intensified as well. But…” John looked sheepishly up at Sherlock. “I need the loo… and my body knows well enough not to fight that basic need. Though you will have to be my voice of reason telling me to eat in a few hours. Bribe me with sex, tell me you won’t give me your knot unless I eat for you… anything. I’ll fight it, but, I have faith in you.” John sweetly kissed Sherlock’s neck before rolling out of the bed and rather clumsily making his way into the bathroom. He returned a moment later and fell back into Sherlock’s arms.

“My Alpha.” John murmured into Sherlock’s mouth as their lips met.

“My John… my sweet Omega.” Sherlock flipped John over onto his back and kissed him with bruising force as their cocks twitched with interest between their bodies. “John… I find myself wanting to bite your neck again. Is… is that something I can do?”

John chuckled softly against the side of Sherlock’s face as Sherlock licked at his bite.

“I think you’ll find… you will need too. We’re newly bonded, apparently for, at least, the remainder of my heat we will feel everything the other feels. Some say that lasts forever, some say it comes and goes… But yes, of course you may. The more you bite it, the stronger the scar. Perhaps even the bond. And I want everyone to know I belong to you.”

“Belong? No… John, never belong. Attached perhaps.. You are not my prize… you are my heart.”

“Fuck… when did you get so… that.” John smiled up at Sherlock and pressed his hips up against Sherlock’s.

“When we bonded… I felt… everything.” Sherlock pressed down and moaned as John rolled his hips. “Round two?”

“Mmm round two. This time we’ll be locked together for quite some time. Can’t promise I’ll be lucid for the rest of my heat. Just.. make sure I take my birth control each day, okay? Want babies… but, I’m selfish and I want you to myself for a bit first.”

“Don’t worry, John. I’ll take good care of you.” Sherlock gently pushed himself between John’s legs and guided his cock into John’s hole. With one quick thrust he was in and they were both grunting as Sherlock grew more and more confident in his movements. Sherlock was just starting to feel the onset of his orgasm when John began muttering.

“Sherlock… stop. Wait, I…” He panted as he forced himself to think of the correct words. “Idea…” He looked up at Sherlock and smiled when the look on Sherlock’s face told him he understood what he was trying to say. John looked around for a moment and then shoved a pile of pillows aside before patting the headboard. “Sit… back here.”

Sherlock did as he was told and sat with his back against the headboard. “Like this, John?” John nodded and climbed over Sherlock, grabbed the headboard in both hands and on his haunches, sank down on Sherlock’s cock. The new angle allowed for deeper penetration, much deeper and Sherlock growled in delight as John’s piercing shout filled the room. He watched John’s thighs ripple as he bounced up and down skillfully on his cock. John’s own cock standing at attention, dripping with precum. As a bead of precum began sliding down the shaft Sherlock leaned forward and was able to position himself so he was able to suck most of John’s cock into h is mouth. John shouted again and sank down deeper, allowing Sherlock’s knot, which was bigger in size, if that were even possible, to push into him. He stopped bouncing as he shot his load into Sherlock’s mouth, his whole body twitching helplessly as he lost all ability of lucid thought. The only thing John knew was the feeling of Sherlock, cumming inside him, his knot locking that hot cum inside him. The only thought he was able to process was.

_“I love you…”_

After a few moments of Sherlock kissing his ear, neck, lips, cheeks, while rubbing his back, John felt a foreign thought crash through the walls of his mind.

_“I love you too.”_

John looked away and smiled at Sherlock who blinked in surprise.

“You heard that?”  John nodded and buried his head into Sherlock’s shoulder to hide his tears.

“Hey… John?” Sherlock pushed John away just far enough so he was able to get a good look at the Omega’s face.

“Just.. happy. S’all…” Sherlock nodded and pulled John into his arms, into a tight embrace.

“Good. You deserve to be happy.”

 

* * *

 

For the next day neither of them left the bed except for the sole purpose of needing the bathroom or food. John and Sherlock spent the better part of 24 hours locked together. They found, at first, that they were only able to communicate over the bond while locked. But as they grew more familiar with each other, and the paths of each other's minds, they were able to send each other feelings and emotions, rather than words, when not locked by Sherlock’s knot.

After a day of nearly nonstop sex, John’s body finally needed sleep. Before he allowed John to sleep, Sherlock made sure to feed him and give him his pill. Only after John hate ate a fair amount of food did Sherlock tuck him into bed and tested their link further. He opened the door to the room in his mind where he stored his vast knowledge of music and picked a piece. He chose Maurice Ravel BOLERO - Wiener Philharmonic. He focused on pushing the song through the link and hummed happily when John glanced up at him in surprise. John was asleep within 3 minutes, but Sherlock kept the link open between them. He was just thinking about sleeping himself when he heard Mrs. Hudson’s angry shouts from downstairs, growing louder as two sets of feet climbed the stairs.

“So, Mary has finally worked up the courage to deal with my scent in order to win, or steal, John back.”

Sherlock, regretfully, left John’s side and threw on his robe. Still leaving the music playing, he walked out of his room and shut the door behind him. He walked towards the sitting room and was just wondering how far he could go and keep the link between himself and John when Mary threw open the door.

“If you wake John, you will see my true wrath. So kindly shut the fuck up.” Sherlock growled quietly at the short Alpha, suddenly glad for the height difference.

“This is a new low, Sherlock. Even for you!” Mary snapped back and shoved a finger in Sherlock’s face.

“Even for me? If that is the best insult you can come up with, Mary, then I suggest you stop talking before you embarrass yourself.” Sherlock winked at Mrs. Hudson when she snickered. “What did you think you could accomplish by coming here? That John would go running back to you? You’re nothing but a pilot fish. And I refuse to let you feed off of John any more. John and I have bonded.” Sherlock rolled his eyes, but was secretly quite proud, when Mrs. Hudson gave a little squeal and clapped her hands together. “Honestly, Mrs. Hudson, what did you think were were doing all night? Construction?”

“Oh, that’s enough from you, Sherlock.” Mrs. Hudson winked at Sherlock before returning to scowling at Mary behind her back.

“Like I was saying… We’ve bonded. Any attempt to bring us to court to have our bond removed will be futile. I’ll see to it that Mycroft have the case thrown out immediately, and I’ll tell him just what kind of Alpha you are. If you know what is best, you’ll clear out of town and never show your face in London again.” Sherlock turned to Mrs. Hudson and ignored the pleas coming from Mary. “Be a dear, and call my brother. Have him arrange to have a car follow Mary back home to ensure that she is packed and out of town by the weekend.”

“I’m your landlady, dear, not a taxi service.”  Despite her protests Mrs. Hudson walked downstairs and could be heard muttering into the phone as she called Mycroft.

“If you’ll excuse me, Miss Morstan, I need to attend to John and make sure he is sleeping. I find myself unable to bear being apart from him even this short a time. Sherlock walked, head held high, back into the bedroom and closed the door with a soft click. He crawled into bed and curled up around John, who stirred and looked up at him.

“Okay?”

“Mmm, fine. Go back to sleep.”

“Music was nice…” Sherlock smiled as John nuzzled into his chest and made happy little satisfied sounds. Sherlock pushed the music back through the link and pulled the duvet up around them. The room smelled of sex and of John. And that was perfect.

They slept for 8 hours straight and John was sure he only woke up because his bladder was near bursting. As he left the bedroom and entered the bathroom the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he froze and inhaled deeply. He knew that scent. He relieved himself quickly and as he started to walk back into the bathroom his foot caught on something solid. He bent over and pulled his gun out of the pile of clothes on the floor and stepped back into the bedroom. He placed the gun on the nightstand and had to fight his basic urges when he finally looked at Sherlock.

“Sherlock?” Sherlock opened a sleepy eye and reached an arm out for John. John crawled into his arms and looked up at him. “Mary was here, wasn’t she? Can smell her.”

“Yes. Was going to tell you when you woke up. Don’t worry, John.” Sherlock added as he saw John’s eyes fall back to the gun.

“She won’t stop…”

“I think I managed to persuade her. Now stop worrying before I’m forced to use that gun on you.”

And excited shiver ran down John’s spine and Sherlock felt the feeling mirrored in his own body. He blinked at John in surprise.

“Oh? Hmmm…” Sherlock flipped John roughly onto his back, grabbed up the gun and pressed it to John’s temple as he pushed into John. “Safety is on. Finger isn't on the trigger. I will not shoot you.” As if to reassure John Sherlock released the magazine and emptied the chamber. He placed the gun back up against John temple and began slowly moving in and out of John, snapping his hips up with each thrust causing his prick to rub relentlessly against John’s prostate.

“Do you like this? Do you like having a gun pressed to your head as I fuck you?” John whimpered and nodded as he rocked his hips, matching Sherlock's thrusts. “Will you ever stop surprising me, John?” Sherlock murmured, tossed the gun aside and then bit down on John’s neck again. The bond wound reopened and Sherlock pushed his thoughts and feelings outward, hoping that this time John could feel what he was feeling.

And he did. John cried out and came with a shout as pure Sherlock flooded through him. Sherlock’s desire to consume every ounce of John flooded every single one of John’s senses. He felt Sherlock’s desire… his need to protect every hair on John’s head. And then he felt Sherlock’s love wrap around his mind with warm velvety fingers. Never before had John ever felt anything quite so powerful.

John and Sherlock spent the next 5 days exploring each other's limits, learning every button, every pressure point, every nerve ending that made the other squeal in delight. By the end of the 6 days every inch of the room was a mess and covered in some odd body fluid, they were covered in bruises, scratches and welts. But neither of them could have been any happier.

John woke up Monday morning sore and worn out despite sleeping 10 hours, and hungry. Very, very, hungry. When he opened his eyes he saw that Sherlock was sitting up watching him sleep. He was on the lovesac, covered in a blanket, and Sherlock was sitting on the edge of the bed smoking.

“Hi.” John yawned, stretched and sat up.

“Hi.” Sherlock snuffed out his cigarette and  got down on his knees. He tilted John’s neck to the side and inspected his bite. “Mostly healed. Should leave a beautiful mark.” John nuzzled against Sherlock’s hand and smiled. “Someone will be here this afternoon to clean up the room.”

“Good. Hey can we…” John looked disappointed when Sherlock shook his head.

“Doesn’t seem like we can. I’ve been asking you to wake up so we can go get breakfast for a half hour.” Sherlock kissed John’s forehead and stood.

“Maybe we’ll be able to again.” John looked hopeful as he headed to go shower.

“Of course.” Sherlock nodded and stared off into the distance, remembering being in John’s mind, thinking what John thought. After a few minutes he stood and walked into the bathroom. Wordlessly he entered the shower behind John and wrapped his arms around his Omega. “I love you, John. And I don’t want to be afraid to say it.”

“I know, Sherlock. And you don’t need to say it.”

“But I want too.” Sherlock kissed the back of John’s neck.

“Then say it as often as you want. I’ll never stop you.” John turned around and leaned in for a long slow kiss.

“John?” Sherlock asked as he stood back and watched John wash himself.

“Mmm?”

“Will you allow me to rub my seamen on your neck before we leave?”

John whirled around and glared at Sherlock.

“Why on earth would you do that?”

“I like the smell of it on you. And perhaps I want people to know that this little Omega made of jumpers, jam and danger is mine to protect and that they’d better not touch him.” Sherlock shrugged, as if that was clear as day.

“Christ…” John felt his heart melt at the words and found himself nodding his approval before thinking it through. “Of course you can.”  John went back to cleaning himself and then glared at Sherlock.

“Really? You know that I’ll refuse an order, so instead you try to sweet talk me into things? You bastard.” John laughed and shook his head.

“Is that a no, then?” Sherlock grinned down at John as he pushed John out of the spray of water and started washing his hair.

“No… it isn’t a no. Just… you’re a git.”

“Tell me something I don’t know, John, and then we’ll talk.” Sherlock winked and ducked his head under the water as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair.

“I think I’m pregnant.”

 

 


	3. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Sherlock sings to John
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIOJ2gkrNvc

“Yes!” John glared up at Sherlock, blatantly defying his Alpha with remarkable ease. “I’m doing this. And that’s final.”

“You’re pregnant, John!” Sherlock protested, hoping that John would come to his senses and listen to him. For once. He was both equally impressed and annoyed at John’s ability to defy him.

“All the more reason, Sherlock. If I don’t do this, then they’ll smell a rat. I can’t lose you… Not again.” John spoke softly, his defyance turning quickly into raw emotion that crashed over Sherlock with such force that it nearly knocked him down. They had, through practice, managed to restore the link between them and Sherlock still hadn’t gotten used to just how strong John’s emotions were.

“John.” Sherlock sighed and tried to clear his mind. “I cannot in good conscience let my pregnant mate become a prostitute.”

“Pose as.” John corrected. “I wont be shagging anyone but you. Plus, I have to be up early. We have a scan tomorrow.” John let a small smile play on his lips as he subconsciously rubbed his stomach. “Plus, you’ll be around to protect me.” John began talking to his stomach in a hushed tone. “You’ll find out, little one, daddy will always be there to save the day.”

“John, she can’t understand you.” Sherlock let out a sigh as he sat down in his chair.

“She?” John slung his legs over the arms of Sherlock’s chair and nuzzled into his chest.

“Mmm. She.” Sherlock closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around John. He knew what John was doing. He was trying to put Sherlock off his guard, trying to get Sherlock to agree. He hated that it was working.

For the past several months Sherlock had been working closely with Scotland Yard to unravel a prostitution ring. Human trafficking was suspected, and now some of the prostitutes, all Omegas unhappy in their bondings, were turning up murdered. Sherlock’s job had been to find their headquarters, infiltrate it, get as much information as possible, and then Lestrade and his men would move in.

Sherlock, in a matter of days, had discovered the location. A nightclub in downtown London was acting as a front for their business. If you knew the right people, and had enough money, you’d be lead into a secret part of the club, and from there you could get a pick of any of the ‘available’ Omegas.  With his new position as the right hand man to the ring leader, the Omega’s didn’t trust him. Sherlock needed an Omega on the inside. Having John around… would be useful.

And tonight would be the perfect night to introduce John into the fold. Sherlock had proven himself to be trusted and useful, and tonight was his initiation into the gang. And that meant he needed to recruit, and ‘interview’ an new Omega. Only a few months ago that wouldn’t have been an issue. While he might not have enjoyed it, Sherlock would have done what was required for the case. But now that he was bonded with John, and expecting a pup, the very thought of even touching another Omega was repulsive.

“Fine…” Sherlock sighed and buried his head into John’s hair while running his fingers over John’s stomach. “But you should know that I am not happy about this. I just cannot see another way around it.”

“Understood.” John could feel Sherlock’s apprehension and worry. “We’ll be careful. Promise. Plus, you’ll be able to let me know if we’re in danger.”

Sherlock nodded and stuck his nose behind John’s ear, he spoke softly. “Yes, I will. As much as it pains me, you’ll need to shower. And use the pheromone canceling body wash. It won't do either of us any good for you to show up smelling like my mate.”

“Right.” John leaned in for a long kiss before reluctantly leaving to go shower.

Sherlock watched him go and took in a deep breath. This wasn’t ideal, but it would work. It had to work. Lestrade was not ready to raid the nightclub yet. If he did, they might never know anything about the human trafficking aspect. That's why he needed John. He needed to have John question the other Omegas. Sighing again Sherlock picked up his phone and sent out a series of texts that set the plan to motion, and then sent one text to Lestrade.

**Text: Lestrade, John is joining me. Please have a car close. Should something go wrong, get John out at any cost. Do NOT let him talk you out of getting him out of there. Get John safe, and then find me.**

**Text: Understood. We’ll be standing by.**

They had not told their friends about the pregnancy yet, but Sherlock needed to know that should the worst happen, John would be safe. When Sherlock had asked John when they would start telling people John didn’t take it well. Although, in hindsight, he should have waited until John was not bent over the toilet with morning sickness.

“They’ll bloody find out soon enough.” John had said as he groaned and washed his face. “I’m pretty sure once my tits start forming and I need a bloody bra they’ll know that something is up.”

Sherlock had read that hugs were an acceptable form of  apology, and he was quite excited for the chance to test this information. It had, of course, worked and John had seemed to be in a much better mood for the rest of that day.

Sherlock smiled at the memory as he moved into their room to change. His outfit was hanging on the wardrobe door. It was a black tank top with the logo of some popular band, someone called Alt-J, tight jeans with rips in the knees and high boots. By the time John had joined him in the bedroom Sherlock was dressed and was just applying a thick line of eyeliner.

“No bother hiding it, John. I can both smell and feel your arousal. You like this disguise.” Sherlock winked as he smudged some dark eye shadow over his lid.

John said nothing, but sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Sherlock completed his look with fishnet gloves that went to his elbows.

They spent the next hour going over the plan.

“So you know what you have to do?” Sherlock asked for the 3rd time, this time walking right up and into John’s personal space.

“Yes. Go to SoHo, enter the coffee shop, order, sit, talk to no one. Appear nervous. You’ll pick me up and then take me to the club.

Sherlock nodded and leaned down for a hasty kiss. “Be safe, and I’ll see you soon.” With that, he turned and left the flat.

John watched until Sherlock disappeared and then moved into the sitting room. He picked up his coat and as he was about to leave the flat he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror above the mantel.

“Girl, huh? Well, its very unlike daddy to be wrong…  God, glad you’re not going to remember any of this…” With that he buttoned up his coat and left the flat. He hailed a cab and was soon being dropped off outside a small coffee shop. John went in, ordered, a decaf, and found a table tucked away in the corner.

He knew he had a while to wait, so he busied himself by weeding through the many e-mails that he and Sherlock had let pile up as they enjoyed the newness of their relationship. He also spent a significant amount of time deleting unread texts and e-mails from Mary.

After about an hour, when he felt he would soon go mad if Sherlock didn’t show up, John felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck. It was quickly followed by the odd feeling of Sherlock tugging at his mind, which felt a lot like when you’re trying to remember a specific word, but it just keeps escaping you. After a few tries John was able to clasp onto Sherlock’s mind and had to brace himself against the onslaught of his consulting detective, and he knew something was wrong.

He looked out the large front window and watched as Sherlock and a middle age man, who was strikingly handsome, got out of a car and entered the coffee shop. Sherlock looked around and nodded his head towards John. His companion acknowledged John and then made his way to the counter where he was warmly greeted the same barista that had waited on John earlier. Once their order had been placed Sherlock lead the older man to John’s table and the pair sat down.

“Mr. Ried Manson, this Tristan.” Sherlock made the introductions and John could feel Manson’s eyes roam over his entire body and tried not to squirm. It felt wrong, but he knew that Tristan would be used to it. Manson’s eyes finally met John’s gaze and he sat back in his chair, seemingly satisfied.

“Jack here tells me that you’re looking for work?” Judging by Manson's tone, it wasn't really a question, but more of a conversation starter.

“Well, yes.” John felt Sherlock tense, there must have been too much snark in his voice so he relaxed his tone a little and continued. “Yes sir, I am.” Sherlock gave a small nod of approval and John reminded himself that he needed to keep his sass in check. At least for now.

“Male Omega… very rare.” Mr. Manson looked impressed as his eyes darted  around, wandering over John’s body again. “And fit.” John sat still, but clenched his hands underneath the table. “Jack tells me you prefer male partners.”

John nodded slightly and shrugged. “Alpha cock is Alpha cock.” His tone was low, but he added an air of indifference to it that made the other two men smirk.

"How refreshing to hear. While most of our clients are male, we do have a few women that grace us with their business. Currently I only have one other male Omega working for me, and let us just say that he refuses to work with other males."

The young barista came over to the table with a tray and placed a steaming mug overflowing with foam in front of Manson, and what appeared to be a cup of tea in front of Sherlock. She placed three golden colored pastries covered in a clear glaze on the table before returning to her station.

"This," Manson picked up the pastry and locked eyes with John. "is a little slice of heaven on earth. I have no idea what it is, but that just adds to the mystery, and I do love a mystery." He took a small bite and moaned as the flakey pastry hit his tongue. He chewed slowly savoring the flavor before swallowing and turning back to John.

"I come here, Tristan, just for this. It is my ambrosia. And the staff here is discreet, some of them are even on my payroll. Please, both of you, eat." Manson turned his attention back to the pastry, seemingly oblivious to the world around him.

John hesitantly picked up the strange looking pastry, looked at Sherlock, and took a bite. Flavors of honey, butter, and something John couldn't place, filled his mouth. It took him a few moments before he realized he was humming. He would have to remember this place later in his pregnancy.

The soft, almost musical, voice of Manson broke through his thoughts, snapping John back to earth.

"You have a day job, I presume?"

"Hmm? Yes. I'm a doctor at a local clinic."

"A doctor?" Manson's eyes raised in interest. "Here I was thinking that Jack was speaking too highly of you. Now I see that it is quite the opposite. You seem to be invaluable, Tristan." Manson paused long enough to take a sip of his drink. "Doctor... Yes... Quite useful." He seemed as if he was lost in thought for a moment. "So, what did Jack tell you about the job?"

"Very little. He said that you enjoyed that part."

"Did he?" Manson looked at Jack in surprise then let out a hearty laugh. "Quite right! He's a good one, this man." Manson clapped a grinning Sherlock on the shoulders. "A godsend, don't know how I got along without him."

“The job is… Straightforward enough. I’m…” Manson looked at John over his mug, “assuming you’re not new to this. From what Jack has said.”

“No sir, not new. Just looking for something a bit less…” John paused trying to find the right word.

“Sleazy?” Manson offered.

“Yeah.”John nodded, sleazy worked.

“Well. I’ll just… explain things then, shall I?”

“Please.”

“I run a Nightclub downtown, and it has a… VIP area that only a select few are allowed in. This is where my business shines. You, my Omegas, are the waiters, waitresses, dancers, singers, bartenders. Wherever you fit, really. And please, don’t think of it as some dark, grimy room with some half drunk hooker dancing on the bar. We are all about class, everyone is dressed to the nines, in our own special way. We act as a regular nightclub for a few hours, while the Omega’s and clients mingle. While it is mostly true that our clients get their pick of any of my staff, both parties must be in agreement. You’ll find that in the end, I am on your side.” Manson paused his explanation to finish his drink and John took a moment to think

_“If Manson was on their side, then why were his Omegas turning up dead. Was it a client, another Omega, Manson?”_

“The rest, you really just have to see, if you want. Have Jack show you around tonight, if you don’t think this is a good fit, no hard feelings.”

“Just like that?” John was skeptical. “What if I say no? How will you keep your VIP section a secret?”

“Once you see it, well... no one has ever said no before.” Manson smiled and locked his eyes on John's bond-bite. “Recently bonded.” Manson leaned across the table and ran a surprisingly warm finger over the scar on John’s neck. “Mistake, I gather.” Manson leaned back and played with a speck of light on the table.

A wave of anger came crashing through the link from Sherlock when Manson touched his pregnant mate and it nearly blinded John. He needed to take control of this situation, and quickly. He did the only thing he could think of. John gave Sherlock a look of surprise and stood up from the table with enough force to make tea slosh out of Sherlock’s mug.

“I was told that at no point would I be required discuss that. Jack has been informed that my mate wouldn’t cause a problem.”

Manson gave a short laugh and held up his hands. “No harm meant, clearly you two have a rapport. Why don’t I just leave you to it. Jack, bring him by tonight, let him take it in, and then sleep on it. Tristan,” Manson turned towards John and placed a hand on his knee under the table. “Give Jack your answer in the morning, and should you chose to join our family, Jack will get you registered.” With he stood, gave John a short bow, left the shop and got into the waiting car.

“John,” Sherlock spoke in a low hasty voice. “Something must be stirring. I have never seen him this egar before. About anything. Something doesn’t sit right with me.”

“Do we have a choice?”  John scrubbed his hand over his face. He wasn’t sure if Sherlock was aware that he was projecting mas levels of panic through their link. He had never seen Sherlock this worked up over anything before. But now was not the time to talk about it. They could talk tonight.

“No, not at this point. John, do you have your gun?”

“Er… no. Didn’t think that would be a good idea.” John replied.

“No… perhaps not.” Sherlock sat back, cleared his mind and then spoke in a normal voice again. “Right, so I’ll pick you up tonight at 9, and show you ‘round.”  

John nodded and stood when Sherlock stood. They walked out together and Sherlock hailed John a taxi. He opened the door for John and fought the urge to nuzzle his nose into John’s neck in goodbye. As he shut the door he caught John’s eye and whispered, “See you in a few hours.”

John nodded and yawned as he climbed into the car. Perhaps it was all the information floating through his head, perhaps it was was the lack of caffeine in his system, or perhaps it was the pregnancy, or the fact that with Sherlock working nights John had been sleeping alone for the better part of a month. Maybe it was all of those reasons combined. But John was tired, very tired, and couldn’t wait to get home and crawl into bed.

 

* * *

 

“My John.” Sherlock hummed as he crawled into bed and ran his face and hands over John’s body, making sure he was alright.

“Mmm. I’m fine, just tired. What time is it?” John didn't open his eyes, nor did he protest against Sherlock’s probing fingers. Sherlock needed this, needed to check his mate, needed to make sure all was well. And if he was honest with himself, this was his favorite part of Sherlock coming home. After any amount of time apart, Sherlock needed this, and John needed it just as much.

“Its 4:10. Course you’re fine. Why wouldn’t you be fine? Did something happen?” Sherlock bolted into a sitting position and looked at John in concern.

“Unless you consider my cabbie getting us stuck in traffic for twenty minutes and still charging me the full fair something, then no. I was just tired, knew I had a late night.”

“And an early morning. The scan.”

"Mmm." John nodded and shifted onto his back as Sherlock crawled over him and began scenting him. "Oi! I'd rather not have to shower again before we leave." John raised a sleepy hand and halfheartedly began to push Sherlock away.

"Relax. I implied that I would be spending the afternoon with you. Mentioned I was going to wine and dine you before tonight. So it will be no surprise if you smell like me." Sherlock stopped rubbing his face against John's hip and wrinkled his nose. "Plus, you smell like dog saliva."

"Like what? I haven't been near a dog." John opened an eye and looked down at Sherlock who was currently licking his lips in a rather disgusted manner.

"The couple in the cab before you had a dog. And the man before them works as a butcher.  The dog was able to smell the fresh meat, and was salivating all over the seat."

John groaned and was more than happy to let Sherlock continued to scent him. A second shower didn't sound so bad after all. Once Sherlock was satisfied that John smelled more like him, and less of dog drool, he crawled under the covers and pulled John into his arms.  John settled in with a happy sigh and slung one hand over Sherlock's chest and snaked his hand up into Sherlock's curls.

"That sigh..." Sherlock kissed the top of John's head as his heart gave a little flutter. "It's my favorite sound in the whole world, John."

Instead of John saying something equally as romantic, John began to giggle. Just a small giggle at first, but then it grew until John's whole body was shaking with laughter.

"What? Did I say something funny?" Sherlock began to laugh even without knowing the cause of the laughter.

"No!" John managed to choke out between laughs. "Just.. You..." It was a few moments before John managed to get his breath back. "You just essentially licked dog drool." John was laughing so hard now that he had to remove his hand from Sherlock's hair to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Well done, John, I do believe you've just managed to ruin the mood." Sherlock pretended to be cross but it didn't last for long, soon he was laughing along with John. They giggled for a few minutes more until John's laughter turned into yawns.

"Go back to sleep, John." Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and held him tight. "I'll wake you in a few hours." John hummed his consent  and smiled when soft music began to play in his head.

"Mmm.. Love that." John nuzzled his nose deep into Sherlock's chest and found comfort in his  strong steady heartbeat.

"I know."

Sherlock woke John at 7:30 by gently rubbing his hands across John's back. In the precious moments between sleep and wakefulness John's hand began wandering across Sherlock's body. As much as it pained him, Sherlock had to fully wake John before his hand went any lower on his body. It was a shame that they didn't have time for sex.

"C'mon, John. Need you to wake up." Sherlock coaxed.

"Don't wanna. Comfy." John's voice was childlike and thick with sleep. "Just... Few minutes more." John moved his hand lower and played with Sherlock's trouser button.

"None of your tricks, John. We need to get ready."

John huffed and reluctantly opened his eyes.

“When do we need to leave?” John leaned up and pressed his lips against Sherlock’s. Sherlock wrapped his hands around John’s head and leaned into the kiss. After a few moments John pulled away and climbed off the bed. He looked over at Sherlock, wondering if he remembered that he had just been asked a question.

“Quarter to nine.” Sherlock looked up with a grin as he watched John put one of his dressing gowns. “That’s mine.”

“Smells like you.” John held the collar up to his nose and took in a deep breath. Pulling it away he looked over at Sherlock. “Christ. I’m starved. Dinner?”

“I picked up Angelo’s on my way home. You’ll just have to heat it up.”

“Mmmm.” John grinned at the mention of Angelo’s. “You’re eating too.” John called over his shoulders as he entered the kitchen.

“No.” Came the short reply from just behind John

“Wasn’t a question, Sherlock.”  John turned around and gave his mate a knowing look. “I happen to know that you’ve hardly eaten in the last week. You’re eating.”

“John, I’m on a case.” Sherlock ran his hand along John’s back as he passed through the kitchen and plopped down in his chair.

“Yes, and you have been for the better part of a month. You’re eating, so don’t argue.”

Sherlock didn’t press John any further. So far one of the only side effects brought on by the pregnancy was extremely short patients. Sherlock had pushed him too far about a week ago, and it had taken him nearly a full day to get John to stop sobbing. The broken sobs of “Don’t you love me?” still stung Sherlock’s ears, though he couldn’t figure out why putting the toilet paper roll on the way he had was making John question his love for him.

_“What the HELL is this?” John came out of the bathroom waving a roll of toilet paper in the air like a mad man._

_“Toilet paper, John. Are you feeling alright?” Sherlock looked at John with concern._

_“Am I? Seriously, Sherlock?” John gave his head a little shake and let out his short small, angry, laugh. Sherlock felt his balls tighten. He was in trouble, he just didn’t know why._

_“What the hell possessed you to do that?”_

_“Do what, John? Please speak clearly here. I might be a genius, but I have no bloody idea what it is I’m supposed to have done.” Sherlock was annoyed, and he let it show. He got up from the table where he had been bent over his microscope and brushed past John as he retreated to the bedroom._

_“Don’t you dare walk away from me!” John was pissed, and Sherlock didn’t have the slightest idea why. So, clearly if he just left John alone he’d be able to calm down and they could talk about it later. He shut the bedroom door just as John reached it.  Bad move. John burst in and threw the roll at him. Sherlock caught it easily, but feeling silly holding a roll of toilet paper in their bedroom, he placed it on the table beside the bed._

_“John, what the hell is the matter?”_

_“The matter? Why the hell would you put the roll on like that?” John picked it up and held it up. “It should hang THIS way.” He positioned the roll until the loose end was draped over the top of the roll.”_

_“John, this might come as a surprise to you. But I don’t put thought into everything I do. Can’t you just be happy that I remembered to change it this time?” Sherlock had more he wanted to say on the matter, but just then John  moved to the bed, gathered his knees up in his arms and began to sob. The roll of toilet paper was now forgotten on the floor.”_

John interrupted the memory by handing him a plate while placing a steaming cup of tea on the table beside him.

“I love you.” Sherlock watched John out of the corner of his eye as he spoke. He stopped moving, his shoulders relaxed a little and then he turned to face Sherlock.

“I love you too.” John sat in his chair and smiled. “Where did that come from?”

“Just you.” Sherlock shrugged and smiled back at John. “Shall we?” He looked to his plate and felt his stomach churn with hunger. It had been far too long since he’d had a proper meal.

By the time they had eaten and cleaned up it was already 8:25. They had exactly a half hour before they needed to leave. Sherlock put away the towel he had been drying dishes with and retreated to the bedroom. He came out a minute later with a suite slung over his arm.

“What’s that?” John eyed the suit while drying his hands on the same towel.

“For you.” Sherlock held up a crisp suit. It was midnight blue with a brilliantly red handkerchief and matching tie, matching pants, suede shoes and a silk somewhat off white shirt.

“Good lord, Sherlock… This… it looks like it’ll even fit. For now…” John placed his hand over his belly.

“I’ve had your measurements memorized for quite some time, and I made allowances for Evidence.” Sherlock handed the suite over so John could continue inspecting it.

“For evidence?” John looked up slightly confused.

“Our daughter.” Sherlock said as if John should have understood.

“Evidence?” John mulled over the name.

“Evie for short.” Sherlock nodded.

“It suites us… Evidence.” John said the name again and nodded approvingly.

“It does. Now go change.” Sherlock put his arms on John’s shoulders and gently lead him towards the bedroom. They both changed, John into his new suit, and Sherlock into a crisp black suit that John had never seen before.

“Not your usual costume for this job.” John eyed Sherlock through the mirror as he adjusted his tie.

“Not my usual job. Normally Manson does this, and I just stay in one of the offices. But he has… guests… flying in from out of the country.” Sherlock moved behind John, reached around him and tweaked his tie a little.

“He won't be there?” John looked up in surprise.

“He will. Just later in the evening.” Satisfied with their appearances Sherlock turned John around and held his chin in his hand. “Stay very close to me tonight, John. Whatever you do, do not let me out of your sight, and do not wander. Should we get separated, head straight home. No acceptions, John. Do you understand.”

“Yes, Sherlock.” John nodded and looked up at his Alpha. “I understand.”

“Please understand, I am asking, not ordering.” Sherlock leaned down and gently kissed John’s lips.

“I know.” John leaned into the kiss and lost himself in Sherlock’s soft lips for a full minute. The spell was broken, however, when the alarm on Sherlock’s phone went off.

“Time to go.” Sherlock straightened his suit jacket and squared his shoulders. John nodded and followed him down the stairs.

“You really do look fantastic in that suit.” Sherlock smiled as he opened the door to the car he had borrowed from Mycroft. John grinned up at Sherlock and slid into the front seat. Sherlock closed the door and walked around to the driver's seat.

“Tonight, John, we ride in style.” Sherlock grinned as he revved the engine of the bright red Camaro.

“Christ!” John gripped the door handle as Sherlock sped out onto the street.”You’re trying to kill us!”

“Nonsense, John. I’m an excellent driver!” Sherlock grinned like a child playing with a brand new toy as he tore down the street.

They arrived at the club at 9:15 and Sherlock parked the car in a back car park and lead John through the back entrance. John wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but this was not it. He felt like he had been transported back to the 1920’s in the heart of the flapper era. The door they had come in through deposited them onto a sort of balcony. Sherlock leaned against the railing and watched as John took it all in.

The room was dark, yet well lit, a half circle staircase lead down to the main floor. On the main floor was a small stage, washed in red velvet curtains, there was a bar at the other end, and against each wall were dark wooden tables and booths made out of the same red velvet. Three huge chandeliers hung from the ceiling.

“Wow.” John didn’t know what else to say.

“There,” Sherlock pointed down to the wooden floor between the tables, “is the dance floor. It’s still too early, but by the end of the night, that is where the coupling happens. It is widely accepted that if an Omega agrees to dance with a guest, they’re paired up for the rest of the evening.”

A few guests stood at the bar, chatting up the bartender, who seemed more than happy to hold their attention.

“Shall we?” Sherlock offered his arm to John who grinned and hooked his through Sherlock’s. They walked down the carpeted stairs together and John couldn’t help but feel like he was in some sort of movie.

Sherlock lead John to the bar and as they got closer John saw that it was the barista who had waited on them this morning. Sherlock, as Jack, ordered them each a tumbler of whiskey and lead John to a quiet booth near the stage.

“Would it be wrong of me to say that I quite like it here?” Sherlock looked at John and studied him.

“No… Well.. the prostitution part... “ John gave a shrug and glanced at his glass. “I can’t..” before he finished Sherlock nodded and gave him a look.

“I’m going to have Mycroft turn this into a lounge when all of this is cleared up. You and I can run it, if you want.”

“A business, Sherlock?” John cringed and looked around. “Er, Jack. But.. “ he lowered his voice, “a baby and your cases? And a business?”

“Talk about it later, perhaps?”

“Mm.. later.”

Sherlock sipped on his whiskey for a while and then he got up, taking John’s glass in his hand. “C’mon, I’ll show you around before things get started. We have about 15 minutes before most of the guests arrive.”

Sherlock lead John around the facility. Admittedly there wasn’t much to see, but John followed Sherlock’s lead. Tristan would be interested, as he would be deciding if he were going to work here or not. There were a handful of private rooms that were set up as bedrooms, some of them as an average bedroom, others not so much. The second room Sherlock showed him made John’s mind jump to some sort of torture chamber.

“Light forms of bondage are normal here.” Sherlock’s voice was low, John couldn’t tell if it were because he was uncomfortable, or interested. “We don’t allow more intense bondage, as we don’t want any of the Omegas getting hurt.” John took one more, admittedly interested, look at the room before following Sherlock back out to the hall.

“So, do they spend the night?” John asked, honestly interested.

“Some, though not most. Most of our guests are business men and women and have work the next day. And quite a few of the Omegas are working class themselves. Most of them do this because they enjoy it.”

“Huh.” John didn’t find it all that hard to wrap his head around it. When he was single, he enjoyed his share of random hookups. They usually meant a fun night, not alone. So, to get a little bit of extra cash, he could see why the idea could be found appealing. Music from the main room interrupted his thoughts.

“Ah!” Sherlock grinned. “Jewel is on tonight. I’ve yet to find someone who can sing better than this woman.”

They walked back into the main room and watched as a small crowd began to gather at the stage. Omegas in various outfits, some in full evening gowns, others in rather suggestive lingerie, were already finding themselves paired with guests. John watched as one Omega kindly turned down an offer from a middle age woman. The woman didn't seem bothered at all, instead she moved on and within minutes found herself with the other male Omega.

And then, Jewel began to sing.  She was in a black and red sequined dress, a matching headband with a feather held her golden hair back. She was stunning to look at, and even more so to hear. The couples began breaking away from the stage and most took to dancing. Sherlock held out his hand and grinned.

"Care to dance, Tristan."

"Oh god yes." John grinned back and took Sherlock's hand. Sherlock had just been teaching him how to dance over the past two months, and it was quickly turning into one of their favorite pastimes. They started at a slow waltz, and John managed to keep up with a few slightly faster songs. At one point, when Sherlock began singing along with the song, John lost his footing. Sherlock, thankfully, had been able to effortlessly pick John up and allow him to gather his footing before the blonde found himself ending up on the floor of the nightclub.

 "I was a hum-drum person

Leading a life apart  
When love flew in through my window wide  
And quickened my hum-drum heart  
Love flew in through my window  
I was so happy then  
But after love had stayed a little while  
Love flew out again"

Sherlock looked directly in John's eyes and John felt his heart flutter. Here, in front of all these people, Sherlock was singing to him. Somehow it didn't seem like an accident that this song was being sung tonight.

"What is this thing called love?

This funny thing called love?  
Just who can solve its mystery?  
Why should it make a fool of me?  
I saw you there one wonderful day  
You took my heart and threw my heart away  
That's why I ask the Lawd up in Heaven above  
What is this thing called love?"

John swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to pay attention to his footing. He was incredibly thankful that Sherlock was such a good dancer, he was able to make up for any blunders that John caused.

"You gave me days of sunshine

You gave me nights of cheer  
You made my life an enchanted dream  
'Til somebody else came near  
Somebody else came near you  
I felt the winter's chill  
And now I sit and wonder night and day  
Why I love you still?"

There was a gentle tap on Sherlock's shoulder and he turned to find Manson standing there.

"Mind if I cut in?" Manson smiled and turned to John, clearly not asking for Jack's approval. John shared one quick look with Sherlock then turned to Manson with a smile.

"Of course." It wasn't as if he were promising to spend the night with Manson. He was just here checking things out. Sherlock moved over to a table and began chatting with a few people, but John knew that at no point would Sherlock let him out of his sight.

"So, Tristan." Manson wrapped his arm, a little too tightly, around John's waist while his other incredibly warm hand wrapped around John's hand. "What do you think of my little establishment."

"It's beautiful." John was being perfectly honest. The place was beautiful.

"Do you think that you'll be joining us?" Manson asked eagerly.

"Well, I was planning on sleeping on it before making a decision. If that is still okay." John desperately hopped it was, if not, then he had just agreed to couple with Manson by agreeing to dance with him.

"Yes. Of course." John sensed Manson's disappointment but was pleased to find that the man didn't seem upset.

After a couple songs a man in a black suit came onto the floor and tapped Manson on the shoulder.

"Sir, _she_ wants to see you."

"Ah, thank you. Tristan, if you'll excuse me, a guest needs me. Anything you need, just let Jack know." And with that Manson followed the man down the hall that lead to the private rooms. John picked his way through the couples dancing and headed towards Sherlock. Sherlock excused himself and pulled John aside to an empty table.

"I think it is time to go home."

Sherlock nodded and linked his arm through John's.

"Come on then, I'll give you a lift back."

Back in the car John yawned, the evening finally catching up to him. When Sherlock brought the car to life the clock read 3 am. The scan was in 6 hours.

"Sleep, John. You need it." Sherlock looked over at his tired mate with mild concern.

"You should sing more often. That was bloody beautiful." John turned and met Sherlock's gaze. Sherlock smiled, worries subsided, and drove them home.  

The next morning was a mad rush of "Have you seen my left shoe?" and "Where the bloody hell is my wallet?" But somehow they managed to get out of the house, and were actually on time for their appointment. Sherlock sat in the waiting room jiggling his legs nervously as John filled out the paperwork.

"16 weeks, John. Did you know that they'll be able to show us her skull today?" Sherlock had been spewing random facts all morning.

"Yes, Sherlock. I am a doctor..." John rolled his eyes and went to give the receptionist back the clipboard with so completed paperwork. Before he had gotten the chance to sit down a nurse opened a door.

"John Watson."

"Here!" Sherlock bolted up and wrapped his arms around John.

"Don't know what you're so nervous about, Sherlock!" John threw him a sideways glance warning him to knock it off.

"I'm not nervous."

The nurse weighed John and told him he had gained a pound.

"Your scale is wrong. He's gained two." Sherlock tapped the scale and scoffed.

"Sherlock, I swear to god, if you don't shut up, I'm poisoning your tea." John pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

After a basic checkup the nurse brought out the ultrasound machine and had John hop up on the bed. John loved this part. He loved watching Sherlock's eyes grow wide when he saw their baby on the screen. The nurse began measuring the baby's growth, heartrate and kept commenting on what a splendid baby they had. And then it happened. The nurse said that "she" was perfect. John felt his heart leap and looked over at Sherlock who was digging a finger into his eye. John pretended not to notice that Sherlock was crying.

"She, Sherlock. She's a girl."

Sherlock was speechless so he just nodded.

"Do you have a name picked out yet? I can put it on the printout." The nurse offered.

"Mmm. We do. Evidence." John spoke softly while reaching for Sherlock's hand.

They walked out of the doctors office hand in hand, both of them grinning ear to ear. Sherlock again opened the car door for John, then walked around to his door.

"I'll have to talk to my brother about getting a car. Cabs with a baby just won't work." Sherlock started the car then looked over at John.

"How did you know?" John placed a hand on his just barely showing stomach. Anyone who didn't know he was pregnant would just think John had gained a few pounds.

"I could smell her. I know what you smell like, John, her scent was new. It took me a few days to pinpoint that it came from her." Sherlock shrugged and put the car in reverse.

"Hear that, little miss? Your daddy is a genius."

"Daddy?" Sherlock looked over as he shifted the car into first.

"Mmm, Daddy."

"So that leaves you as..." Sherlock's voice trailed off as he shifted the car into second, then third as they merged with traffic.

"Not mum, if that's what you're thinking. I'm thinking papa."

"Mmm Papa." Sherlock nodded and then gave a annoyed groan as he had to slow down for a traffic light. "Daddy and Papa. Consulting husbands and fathers."

"Look at you, being all sentimental! I never thought I'd see the....Oh!" John gave a startled cry and place his hand on his stomach. "Sherlock! She just kicked! I swear to god she just moved!”

Sherlock's head snapped to the side and he glanced at John. "You're sure? 16 weeks, that's a bit early... Oh!" Sherlock gave a happy cry as John pushed what he was feeling though their bond and Evidence graced them with another kick as if to say "Of course I kicked. So what if I'm early. I'm your daughter after all, I have no boundaries."

"Road!" John pointed ahead and Sherlock snapped his attention back to the road. They made it back home in one piece and Sherlock ushered his mate up into the flat. He lead John to the sofa, grabbing the blanket from the back of John's chair as they passed, and curled up with John in his arms such that Sherlock could place both his hands on John's stomach. Evidence seemed more than happy to wiggle around for her parents, and for 20 minutes John and Sherlock stayed in that quiet embrace. Sherlock finally broke the silence.

“So, tonight…”

“Mmm..” John sat up a little, but was still leaning on Sherlock. “Tonight. It’ll be with you, right?”

“Yes.” Sherlock answered immediately.

“Positive?” John turned and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Sherlock’s neck, breathing in the scent of his Alpha.

“Positive, John. Though tonight will be different from last night. I will have to let you out of my sight for a little while. Normally, Manson has his doctors… er.. check out the newcomers. But I’ve managed to square that away with him. Telling him that you had your own personal doctor. That’s where I told him we were this morning.”

“Thanks for that. I don’t relish the idea of having some strange person fondling me.”

“So then, _Tristan_.” Sherlock nuzzled against the top of John’s head. “Which room would you like to use tonight.” John looked up at Sherlock and grinned.

“I think Tristan likes light bondage.”

“I was hoping you’d say that, because I know for a fact that Jack does.” Sherlock pulled John back down into his arms and held him close, holding him tight enough so John knew he had no choice but to get comfortable.

“Sleep, John. We didn’t get much sleep last night, and we won't get much tonight. So, nap, and that’s an order. Then we’ll figure something out for lunch.”

“We’ll?” John questioned Sherlock’s choice of words.

“Yes, we’ll. Plural… we both. Both of us. You and I.”

“Oi, you git. Shut up and let me sleep.” John giggled and playfully smacked Sherlock’s arm.


	4. Tristan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I had pictured Sherlock playing for John
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NguIpRFLM4M

To say that John was nervous as Sherlock lead him back into the lounge was like saying the sky was only kind of blue.Sherlock lead John through the same door they had used last night, down the same stairs, and to the single hall. It was Friday night, so there were already more people here than there were the day before.  But this time, instead if mingling, they walked all the way down the hall and Sherlock opened a door that said “Employees Only.”

 

An older woman greeted them and ushered John to a set of chairs. Sherlock sat next to him, and began tapping away on his phone, as if not interested. The older Omega began asking Tristan a series of questions.

“When was the last time you had sex, dear?” She looked at John over her half circle glasses.

“This morning, with me, Anna.” Sherlock didn’t look up from his phone.

“Jack, you know that he has to answer.” The Omega gave Jack a playful slap on the knee and then turned back to Tristan.

“Well, yeah, with him.”

“When do you expect your next heat? And will you be working through it?”

“Uh, another two weeks, and hadn’t thought about that.”

“Will get back to us.” Anna made a note on Tristan’s chart.

The questions continued for what seemed ages. The varied from, what kind of gifts Tristan would like to receive,  to his hard limits in the bedroom. John answered as honestly as he dared, knowing that Sherlock was committing to memory every one of his answers.

“Right then. If you’ll follow me then.” Anna stood up and made for the other side of the room, both John and Sherlock followed.

“Jack, if you’ll just go wait in the room, I’ll have him back with you shortly.”  Sherlock made to protest but Anna gave him a stern look and poked his chest with her pencil.

“Alright, fine… Just hands off the good's, sister, he’s mine.” Jack winked and with a odd laugh left the room in Sherlock’s usual flair.

Anna lead John through a door and into a room filled with racks and racks of clothes. “My specialty, Tristan, is knowing what each guest finds appealing. I help suite up the Omegas before they present themselves for the night. Jack, he’s a tricky one to read… but…” Anna began digging through racks of clothes, shaking her head at various outfits. “I think I’ve managed to pinpoint what he likes.” With a shout of triumph she pulled out a very, very skimpy outfit.

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” John looked at it and suddenly felt dizzy.

“Go on, dear. Go change.” She pushed him towards a small changing room with enthusiasm, handing him a small bag for his clothes.

John stepped into the changing room, hung the outfit up on a hook and sat down in shock. There was no way Sherlock would even remotely like this, but he had a feeling Anna wouldn’t let him out of the dressing room until he was in.. _that_.

John changed, and in the end it turned out he needed to ask Anna for her help. There were so many buckles, and straps, he didn’t know which went where once he took it off the hanger. Once fully dressed she stood back and giggled and patted the pudge on his stomach.

“He’ll love you. And if not, he and I will have a long, hard chat. Now go on, I’m sure he’s been waiting long enough.”

“What do I do with this…” John held up the bag that held his regular clothes.

“Normally I’d store them with me, but as you’re not staying the night, you may take them with you.” Anna ushered John back through the first room, down the hall, and just outside one of the rooms. John knocked once, then pushed the door open. He was more than happy to escape into the room, suddenly feeling very exposed walking around in this outfit.

Sherlock looked up from where he was lounging on the bed and stared. Full on, jaw dropped, drool forming, stare. John was pretty sure he had even stopped breathing. John was dressed in a powder blue outfit that consisted of hardly anything more than sheer fabric.

He had a blue diamond collar on, that had bejeweled strings leading from the front of his collar to his waist, his chest bare apart from the strings. Powder blue satin gloves ran to his elbows, he had a garter belt, that held up sheer blue stockings, and  nothing more than a thong tied around his waist, keeping his manhood in place. Sherlock couldn’t take his eyes off of John’s stomach, however. The garter belt sat _just so_ and John’s baby bump was more prominent than he’d ever seen it.

 After one very long moment Sherlock rose from the bed, walked to John’s side and let out a deep, guttural growl. He placed his hands on John’s shoulders and locked eyes with him.

“If you weren’t already carrying my child, I would find it very hard not to stay locked inside you until I was sure you were pregnant.” Sherlock leaned down and kissed John’s lips with such force that John was sure they would bruise. “I could devour you right now.”

“So, you…” John looked up as Sherlock pulled away and began circling, prowling around John, inspecting every inch of him.

“Like it? Oh god yes. I feel that we’ll have some shopping to do once this is over.” Sherlock’s voice was husky, dripping of Alpha lust, and it sent shivers down John’s spine, making his knees go weak. Sherlock closed the space between them as he circled until he was brushing up against John, eyes never moving from John’s body. Just as John was about to say something Sherlock grabbed both his wrists, lead him to the other side of the room, and pinned him to the wall with his arms above his head.

John felt something cold run across his wrists, followed by a “click.” He looked up and realized, with butterflies in his stomach, that his wrists were now secured to the wall, high above his head. John felt his breath being taken away from him in sheer excitement, this was unlike anything he’d ever done. And to watch Sherlock… Oh to watch him prowl around like a lion ready to pounce on his prey, was more than John could handle.

“Is this what you wanted?” Sherlock bent low so he was only inches from John’s face. John couldn’t help but stare wide eyed into Sherlock’s black rimmed eyes, he really did find the makeup attractive. “Wanted this, to be cuffed to the wall, at my mercy?”

Sherlock trailed a long finger from John’s collar, following the string all the way to John’s hipbone.

“All wrapped up for me, are you?” Sherlock leaned down more and nibbled just under John’s jaw.

“What shall I have you call me tonight, eh?” Sherlock pulled away and eyed John thoughtfully.  “Master seems too… formal. Sir. I like sir. Does that work for you?”

John swallowed hard and nodded.

“Good. Sir it is.” Sherlock turned around and began walking towards a chest that was pushed up against the wall. John’s head swam in dizzy anticipation, wondering what was hidden inside.  “Safe word will be Anderson. At any time, should you feel uncomfortable, or wish for this to end, you simply have to use it. If you’re gagged, then shake your head no three times.”

_“Christ! Gagged?”_ John wasn’t sure what he had just signed himself up for, but his cock twitched in interest.

“Do you understand?” Sherlock didn’t bother turning around as he was now bent over the chest, digging through its contents.

“Yes.” John’s mouth suddenly felt dry.

“Yes what?” Sherlock cast John a side glance and tisked his disappointment.

“Yes, Sir.” John watched Sherlock’s hands as they withdrew a leather flogger.

“Mmm. Good, but you’ll have to be punished for forgetting.” Sherlock sent John a grin that chilled him to the bone with desire. Want and need coursed through his body as Sherlock gently ran the flogger over his arms, shoulders, chest and then down his legs. All while avoiding his leaking cock. From his vantage point, John could see a damp spot forming on the G-string, successfully making the fabric perfectly see through.

John took in a sharp intake of breath as Sherlock gave the flogger a light snap against John’s chest. _“Christ! It stings…”_ Despite the pain, John found himself wanting more, looking up at Sherlock with pleading eyes.

“What do you want?” Sherlock leaned in close, pressing his nose to John’s nose. “Tell me, _Tristan_ , what do you want?”

“I want you to hit me, Sir.” John’s voice was small, cracking from a deep desire he didn’t know was in him.

“And why do you want me to hit you.” Sherlock’s voice was deep, baritone, authoritative, sexy. It made John’s head swim, and Sherlock’s hold over him grew until he couldn’t fathom disobeying his Alpha.

“Because I forgot to call you sir.” John searched Sherlock’s eyes, it wasn’t the answer he was looking for so he tried again. “To make you feel good?”

“No, to make _you_ feel good. Tonight I’ll get my pleasure from pushing you to the brink, to right where you think you couldn’t possibly feel any more pleasure. I’m going to open your mind to a whole other level of pleasure…” Sherlock leaned in close and whispered in his ear. “There will  be no going back after this, _John_.”

A shiver ran down John’s spine. He knew he was in Sherlock’s hands now, he knew that Sherlock would be able to read him like a book. He knew that Sherlock would take care of him, and that he would do nothing to harm their child.

“Yes, please, Sir.” John looked up and was surprised to find Sherlock’s face leaning down towards his. Sherlock pressed their lips together in a hungry kiss. His tongue pushed it’s way through John’s parted lips and began it’s long, slow, exploration of John’s mouth. John groaned in frustration when he tried, and failed, to put his hands in Sherlock’s hair. Rewarding him with a chuckle from Sherlock.

“Frustrated?” Sherlock chuckled and pulled away rubbing a finger over his lips.

“Yes, Sir.” John pulled against his restraints again and huffed in frustration.

“Good. Let’s see just how frustrated we can make you.” Sherlock stepped back, raised the flogger and nodded to John’s legs. “Spread them, I don’t want to accidently hit you in the balls.”

John did as he was asked and closed his eyes in anticipation. When the awaited hit didn’t come, John peaked out with one eye and then cried out as the lash fell hard against the inside of his thigh. It stung and it made him dance in place for a moment as he nearly lifted himself off the ground by his wrists alone.

“Okay?” Sherlock asked, concern thick in his voice.

“Fuck…” John moaned, leaning his head back against the wall. “That was…”  The smile that had been creeping over his face quickly turned into a grimace as a second lash landed on his other thigh. Sherlock experimented until he found out just how much John could take while still experiencing pleasure. When most of John’s skin was a lovely shade of pink Sherlock finally put the flogger down and walked over to John, inspecting his chest and legs. The flogger had  broken skin here and there, but nothing major, nothing Sherlock wouldn’t be able to patch up later.

“You alright?” Sherlock held John’s chin in his hand, forcing him to look at him.

“Yes, I’m fine Sh.. Er, Sir.”

“You need to remember your place,  _Tristan_ .” Sherlock gave John’s chin a firm squeeze before letting go abruptly. Sherlock ran his hands over John’s  stocking clad legs and hummed. “I like these… I think we’ll keep them on tonight.” He let his hand slide down each stocking, then back up stopping just before he reached John’s groin. Very carefully, as to not prematurely touch John’s cock, Sherlock gave the G-string a little tug. “Does this come off?” Sherlock pulled a string at John’s hip and hummed. “Ohhh… it does.”

A few seconds later John was standing, stuck to the wall in nothing but the collar, gloves, garter and stockings, his cock standing at attention with an embarrassingly high amount of precum dripping from the tip. Wordlessly Sherlock stood, reached up, and John thought he was going to release him from his bonds. Sherlock did release him, only to turn him around so he was facing the wall before securing his hands back in the cuffs.

John felt, more than saw, Sherlock move away and head back towards the chest. When he returned he pressed something long, and flesh like against the small of John’s back. “I got this today, just for you.” Sherlock flicked a switch and a soft vibration washed across John’s back. He hummed happily and subconsciously stuck out his arse.

Sherlock got to his knees behind John, popped open a bottle of lube and stuck a slick finger between John’s cheeks. After a few minutes of preparation Sherlock began gently coaxing the toy inside John.

John cried out and buried his face against the surprisingly soft wall as the toy slowly filled him. Just when he thought he couldn’t take any more, Sherlock flipped the switch and it not only began vibrating inside him, but gyrating as well. Sherlock had managed to push the gyrating head directly against John’s prostate in such a way that John was sure that his legs were going to give out. Sherlock hooked an arm knowingly around John’s hips and slowly began to move the toy.

John’s head pressed harder into the wall, he arched his back, stuck his arse out as far into the air as he could, and he bounced. He didn’t care what he looked like, all he cared about was getting more. He needed more. Soon the vibration wasn’t enough, and then even the gyrating wasn’t strong enough. He was keenly aware that he was whimpering, begging for more, but he couldn’t stop himself. The room filled was filled with his pleas.

“Please, sir! I need more.” On one bounce John’s cock rubbed against the wall and he all but cried. Sherlock pulled him away from the wall and held him tight.

“Want me to turn it up?”

“God yes, Please!” John was close to tears, he strained against his bonds, and against Sherlock, trying to sink lower on the toy.

“Yes? How do you ask?” Sherlock growled and rubbed his hard cock against John’s thigh, aching for it to be touched.

“Please sir, turn it up!” Sherlock chuckled and flicked the toy to high. John gave a shout and his head sank down to his chest. After a few minutes his breathing became heavy, and he could feel it.. He was close, so close. Just as he was about to cry a warning Sherlock pulled the toy out, turned it off, and John heard it fall to the floor.

“Noo…” John whimpered suddenly feeling empty.

“You can cum when I cum, and I’m still currently clothed.” Sherlock reached up and released John’s hands. He supported John’s weight for a moment then let go and sat on the edge of the bed. John needed no further encouragement. In a flash he was on the bed over Sherlock, hastily ridding him of his shirt. After a few clumsy moments Sherlock was finally freed of his clothes and had successfully managed to pin John to the bed.

“Lay on your side, and I don’t want to see you touching yourself.” Sherlock scooted behind John, hooked a leg over John’s hip and effortlessly pushed in, drawing a gasp of pleasure out of John. John gripped the bed for all he was worth as Sherlock pushed in to the hilt. Sherlock might not have had his knot, but he was still incredibly thick around the base. As soon as Sherlock began to move, John’s whimpers turned into full on cries that Sherlock was sure could be heard in the hall, even through the soundproof walls.

It didn’t take long to send John back over the edge. Sherlock sucked a mark on John’s neck and could feel John’s pulse on his lips. When he knew that John was close he reached around and wrapped a hand around his mates leaking cock. John gave a shout and then his whole body trembled as he finally found his release. Sherlock stroked him through his orgasm, coaxing out every last drop of cum before snapping his hips into John and lightly biting John’s neck as he came.

They lay there trembling for a long while. John was the first to stir, needing to find a more comfortable position. He rolled onto his back and gave a satisfied sigh.

“I don’t think Tristan is the only one who likes bondage.”

“You don’t say.” Sherlock chuckled as he wrapped a leg around John’s hips. They fell silent for a while, enjoying eachother’s company. With Sherlock working this job, there hadn’t been much time for cuddles, or even for sex. John was usually asleep, or just heading into work when Sherlock finally walked in.

“Can we keep the toy?” John broke the silence, and asked hopefully as he fought to stay awake.

“Only if we can keep the outfit.” Sherlock chuckled snapping out of a near sleep and reluctantly crawled off of the bed. John swung his legs over the edge of the bed and began pulling off his stockings.

"Don't." The quiet order from Sherlock surprised John, making him stop in his tracks. Sherlock stooped, picked up the still slightly damp g-string off the floor and handed it to John. "I want you to wear this under your suit."

Sherlock knelt on the floor in front of John and attached John's stocking back to the garter belt. As John put on the g-string Sherlock pulled another new suit out of the bag. This one was a deep red, with black accents, and a black tie. Once dressed, only the sparkling collar was bistable. Sherlock took one look at John and wasn't able to help the possessive grower that escaped his lips.

"I like you like this...." John wrapped his arms around Sherlock, who was humming from his Omega's praise. "I wouldn't mind..." John bit his lips and cleared his throat, "if you wanted too..." John shrugged. "Just... More often." Sherlock smiled and tilted John's head up for a kiss.

 

"We'll talk about this later, when you aren't high off of endorphins." Sherlock finished getting dressed into his tattered jeans and fishnet gloves, squared his shoulders and took one last long look at John. He looked stunning. "If anyone tries to pair with you, and you feel uncomfortable, scratch behind your left ear, if you are in immediate danger, your right." Sherlock pulled John in for a passionate kiss that left them both gasping for breath. Once they both regained their composure, Sherlock straighten his shirt and took in a deep breath. "Mingle with the other Omegas. Learn what you can. We have two nights, tops, before I can't excuse you from being paired."

"Right." John nodded and started for the door, but stopped in surprise as Evie started kicking. John watched as Sherlock's face melted into pure joy as he felt it over the bond. Sherlock moved close and placed his hand on John's stomach.

"Go to sleep, Little Miss, Papa doesn't need any distractions right now." Sherlock whispered quietly, and as if she understood, Evidence stilled.

"Little Miss?" John smiled. "I called her that yesterday." John thought back to when he got home from the meeting with Manson. A mixture of nerves and morning, _morning, that’s a joke right there,_ sickness sent him running to the loo moments after arriving home. He very kindly blamed his baby for causing him such grief.

"Before the scan?" Sherlock arched a brow.

"I've learned over the years that you're usually right."

"About time, Idiot." Sherlock winked as he reached for the door. "I'll be up in one of the offices. I'll have a clear view of the main room through the one way glass. Sherlock lead them into the hall and let his hand rest affectionately on John's back as they walked. Just before they parted Sherlock put his mouth near John's ear and whispered. "You smell like sex, and I bet you can still feel my cum leaking out of you." With that Sherlock turned and disappeared into the sea of people.

Feeling slightly awkward, but not one to shy away from a challenge, John worked his way through the crowed. Being Friday night, the place was a lot busier than the night before, and it was difficult to maneuver around everyone. He made he way to the bar, where it seemed to be slightly quieter. The same girl from last night was tending the bar and she looked up and smiled at John as  he walked up.

“Hello! You’re the guy from yesterday, right?”  

John nodded and thought about offering her his hand, but Omegas didn’t usually shake. That was a sign of power, a sign of being an Alpha. And while Sherlock never minded, John was sure that here a move like that could wind him in trouble.

“Yeah, that’s me.” John offered her his warmest smile and leaned against the bar.

“I’m Bell, by the way. And no, that’s not a stage name… Parents were just disney freaks.” Bell offered him a sort of shrug.

“Tristan.” John moved a little closer so neither of them had to yell.

“You’ve decided to stay then?” Bell looked towards the hall he and Sherlock had just walked out of. “Saw you leave the room with him… God, he’s fucking hot. What was he like? Kind, cruel, gentle?” Bell had a dreamy look on her face and John felt a bit chuffed to know that Sherlock was his prize, not hers.

“Bit… precise. Knew what buttons to press and how long to press them for. Never had anything like it before.” It felt weird to be talking about his sex life with a complete stranger, but oddly invigorating.

 “You’ve gotta be one special Omega, Tristan, to get both Jack’s and Manson’s interest. I’ve never seen him, Manson, meet any of the Omegas before, and I’ve been here a few years. And that’s twice Manson’s gone out of the way for you… And Jack… well…” Bell looked lustfully in the direction John could only assume the office was.

“I’m nothing special. I think they just both like the thought of a male Omega who doesn’t take issue to having a man Top.” John shrugged.

“No, but there is something different about you.” Bell eyed John, searching him and taking in deep breaths from her nose. “You smell different. You smell… happy.”

Bell’s tone became hushed and she looked around before speaking. “Be careful of Manson… When he does take interest in someone… they sort of just… dissapear.”

John was just about to ask what she meant when a familiar voice sounded at his elbow asking him to dance. He whirled around and found himself face to face with Mary. Panic coursed through his body and he had just enough time to scratch behind his right ear before he was being dragged out into the middle of the dancefloor.

“So, this is what you left me for?” Mary snarled, anger flashing in her eyes, teeth bared.

“It isn’t what you think, now let go of me!” John tried to pull away but Mary had a surprisingly tight grip on him, and his Omega instinct was causing his body to betray him, weakening against an Alpha.

“Hmm… I don’t think I will. In fact, I’d like to have a chat with you. In _private_.” She gripped John’s arm in a painful grip and dragged him towards the hall and into the room he had only recently vacated. “Christ, it stinks in here.” Mary locked the door, wrinkled her nose at Sherlock’s scent and tossed John roughly onto the bed.

“I like it.” John righted himself and started to sit up. He was just maneuvering himself off the bed when Mary pounced on him. She pinned him to the bed and growled at him with such force that he found himself unable to move. Frozen to the bed by his Omega blood and instincts. “You left me for _Him_ and you just thought I’d be okay with it? Didn’t bother to tell me, or properly break up with me? I found out through a co-worker that you came into work covered in hickeys, reaking of Alpha cock.”

“Mary… I…” John tried to protest, his body's response to her was madding. He was bonded to Sherlock now, pregnant, he didn’t want to submit to her. Mary gripped his chin hard, her fingernails digging in, painfully breaking his skin. “Sherlock… where are you? Christ… She’s going too…”

“No excuses, John. You’ll learn that I always get what I want.” She pulled at his tie, ripped open a few buttons and gave a cold chuckle as she ran a finger over his collar. “Playing dressup? I’m sure he just loved that.” She tore the rest of John’s shirt open, undid John’s belt and trousers. She had just slipped her hand down John’s pants and squeezed painfully hard when the door burst open and Sherlock, in a mad rage, rushed at Mary.

Sherlock collided with Mary with such force that they tumbled off the bed and fell to the floor. John did his best to scramble out of the way, but something, Mary’s fist perhaps, collided with his eye. White hot pain shot through John’s head and he heard himself cry out.

“John! Are you alright?” Sherlock briefly looked over at John, saw that it was nothing that couldn’t wait and then turned back to Mary, teeth bared, growling.

“John, the door. If you would.”

John clambered off the bed and threw the door shut before anyone had the chance to gawk at the scene. He slumped against the door, letting exhaustion taking hold now that he knew Sherlock was here. He watched, almost as if he were watching a film, as Sherlock and Mary fought. They rolled around the floor, knocking into the furniture and the walls, and it seemed as if neither would gain the upper ground until Sherlock managed to pin Mary down when her legs got tangled in her dress. He pinned her to the floor, snarled, and bit her shoulder right where it joined her neck. She whimpered, and glared up at the stronger Alpha.

Sherlock pulled Mary to her feet by her hair with ease. He slammed her against the wall and in one quick motion had her wrists locked in the same bonds he had used on John earlier. Satisfied that she wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, he rushed to John’s side, lifted him off the floor and gently lowered him onto the bed. “Are you alright?” Sherlock inspected John, saw the state of his mate’s clothes and his lips curled into an angry snarl. “John!” Sherlock cupped John’s face with both his hands and sighed in relief when John finally looked at him.

“I’ve got you now, you’re okay.” Sherlock didn’t like the look of John’s eye, but he had more pressing concerns at the moment. He placed a hand over John’s stomach and willed their daughter to move. He needed to know that they were both okay. He heard Mary shifting and snarled at her without looking up. It seemed to do the trick, because the sound stopped and all he could hear was his heart beating hard in his ears.

“I’m fine…” John gave a small smile but winced as the cuts caused by Mary’s nails reopened and blood began trickling down his chin. He sighed in relief as Evidence gave a feeble kick. She was, for now at least, okay. “Take care of her, then take me home.”

“As you wish.” Sherlock decided not to tell John that they would be stopping at the hospital before going home. He’d save that argument for when they were alone. He gave one last loving look to his mate before stalking over to Mary. He stood at close as he dared, he was 90% sure that given the chance, she would bite him back, and he couldn’t have that. Where an Alpha’s saliva could help heal an Omega, it could also  temporarily paralyze another Alpha. The more upset the Alpha, the longer the effect, aiding in an Alpha’s ability to protect his mate. Right now, he had the upper hand, and intended on keeping it that way.

“Why are you here, Mary? Don’t bother lying to me, you’ve used up all of my patients.” Sherlock snarled and had to back away, as the urge to punch Mary in the jaw was nearly too great to resist. She did deserve it, but time was of the essence, John needed medical attention.

“Was here on a job last night. Met with Manson and thought I could smell John on him. Thought maybe I was wrong, so I came again tonight.” Mary looked up at her wrists, deciding whether or not she could free herself.

“Why? He left you, what does it matter what he does now?” Sherlock’s voice was low and threatening.

“You had no right taking him from me!” Mary shouted, straining against her bonds, pulling away from the wall.

“You had _no_ right treating him like an animal, like a slave, like a free fuck. Wouldn’t even bond with him, with John! With this wonderful Omega!” Sherlock’s body tensed, and his jaw twitched angrily as he spoke, his words were deathly quiet and were laced with venom. John crawled to his Alpha’s side and rested his head on Sherlock’s lap. Sherlock relaxed and placed a hand on John’s shoulder, happy for the contact, both of them needed  it. Mary snarled angrily at the sight, but kept her mouth shut.

“Do you have any idea, Mary, of the harm you would have caused John and my daughter had you forced him tonight?” Sherlock looked down at John, at his sweet _pregnant_ Omega. John was already distressed enough, he needed to chose his words carefully. “You’re lucky I got here before you went further, or you would have not made it out alive. Prison be damned, I would have killed you.” Sherlock paused and wished there was an easier way to say this. “Had you raped him, the  likely hood of him having a miscarriage from the stress alone is astronomical.”

“Daughter? Miscarriage?” Mary blinked then her face turned ashen white. “He’s pregnant?”

“I told you to leave town. What are you doing back here.” Sherlock’s anger rose again. John sensed the change and calmed him down by rubbing his head against Sherlock’s leg. He felt a pang of guilt, he should be the one comforting John, not the other way around. He gently hooked an arm around John’s shoulder and spoke softly to his mate.

“Come here luv, that can’t be comfortable.” Sherlock positioned John so John’s legs were wrapped around his waist, and his head resting on his right shoulder. He wrapped his arms around John and began rubbing his back while nuzzling his head against John’s.  

“I’m here on a job, Sherlock. I was sent to collect information on Manson. I had no intention of running into either of you. but I’ve already told you that!”

“Why did you attack John?” Sherlock tightened his grip on John and tried to look menacing, despite accepting the nuzzles and kisses from his Omega.

“Just…” Mary hung her head and refused to look at either of them. “Happened. Saw him, realized I fucked up, wanted to make amends. But he resisted. Omegas shouldn’t resist!”

“John is not ordinary Omega. You could have learned that months ago, had you paid him any attention.” Sherlock kissed the side of John’s head and spoke softly in his ear.

“John, luv, be a dear. Fish my phone out of my back pocket and call my brother. Ask him to come collect Mary.” Sherlock shifted forward, allowing John to reach into his back pocket. As John dialed Mycroft’s number Sherlock stared at Mary, contemplating how to proceed.

When John hung up the phone, and informed Sherlock that a car would be here in 15 minutes, Sherlock finally stood. He left John, sitting on the edge of the bed, and walked up to Mary who was now fighting hard with her bonds. He gripped her jaw in an iron hard grip, forced her to look at him, then bit her hard on the neck. It wasn’t as satisfying as punching her in the nose, but it would make do. He let his teeth sink in, and held his ground until she stopped struggling. He let go of her chin as he stepped back and nodded approvingly as she slumped forward, held up by her wrists.

Unable to help himself he turned, fell to his knees at John’s feet and ran his hands over John’s chest, pulling aside his shirt to make sure he wasn’t harmed. Once satisfied, again, he looked up and his heart melted at the sight. John, despite having a black eye, and bleeding nail marks on his chin, was smiling at him. It was a warm smile that took Sherlock’s breath away. John took Sherlock’s hand and pressed it against his stomach.

“See, Little Miss? Daddy loves us. Don’t ever let anyone tell you differently.”

“John…” Sherlock’s voice broke as he pulled John in for a kiss. “I’m sorry I brought you here. I’m..”

“Shhh… not your fault, Sherlock. Not your fault.” John nuzzled his cheek against Sherlock’s then pulled away.

“We should move her, before she gets her strength back.” He nodded to Mary.

“You’re right. Sherlock fixed John’s shirt as best as he could, licked John’s chin clean, and then stood. He walked over to Mary, released her wrists and held her up. “Come quietly, and don’t make a scene.” He snarled in her here. “John, walk behind us, and if she tries anything you have my permission to sprain her arm.” Before leaving the room, Sherlock bent down and picked up the toy from earlier off the floor. He stuffed it down his trousers, held up partly by his belt, and turned to leave the room.

They walked slowly, Sherlock had to guide Mary more than he liked. But as that meant there was little danger of her biting him, he settled for it. It took them a full five minutes for him to elbow their way out of the club, and another three to get her up the stairs and outside. No one even batted an eye, simply thinking that someone had had a few too many drinks and was being escorted outside. Mycroft’s car was just pulling up when they reached the car park. A man in a suit stepped out of the car and assisted Sherlock in placing Mary in the backseat.

Once the car door closed Sherlock turned to John and pulled him into his arms for a moment before remembering where they were. He pulled away quickly, held John at arm’s length for a moment then took his hand. “Car.”  John nodded and followed Sherlock to the car. As soon as they were alone in the dark car park, safely inside their car, John’s shoulders began to heave and sobs filled the car. Sherlock tossed the toy onto the floor and scrambled over the gearshift to leaned over John, hugging him as best as he could in the confined space. He held John until his mate stopped sobbing and then gently pulled away.

“Come on, luv… hospital…” Sherlock blinked in surprise as John simply nodded. Sherlock started the car and headed towards the nearest hospital.

“Sherlock…” John’s quiet voice was almost to soft to hear over the engine. “How are we going to explain… well the stockings.”

“Fun night out with your mate… spicing things up a bit. Ex shows up… ruins it. Just let me do the talking. I’ll say you’re in shock.”

“I am in shock…” John closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window.

After a slightly embarrassing visit to the hospital, John, and Evidence, were both  given clean bills of health and he was allowed to go home. Pulling up at 221B Sherlock parked the car, ran around to John’s side and offered him a hand. Once inside Sherlock ushered John directly into the bathroom, turned the taps on and began to carefully undress the pregnant man. Once free from his suit Sherlock lead John to the bathtub and helped him step in.

“Be right back…” Sherlock leaned down and gently kissed John’s forehead. He returned a moment later with his violin. Sitting on the edge of the tub, watching John, Sherlock gently began to play. He watched, satisfied as John relaxed, both into the music and into the warm water. Sherlock’s heart ached in a way he never knew possible. He wanted to take John’s pain away, he hated that he’d been only moments too late to stop Mary. Sherlock played for twenty minutes straight, and only stopped when he saw John begin to shiver. Sherlock placed the violin into its case and got a clean towel for John. He gently dried off his Omega then lead him into the bedroom, and got him situated comfortably under the covers.

“Do you want anything? Tea? Food?” Sherlock asked softly.

“No..” John shook his head and curled up on his side, grabbing at the pillows with both hands. Sherlock’s heart dropped into his stomach as he watched John slip into a dark mood.

“Hey… don’t go where I can’t follow, John.” Sherlock crawled onto the bed and nuzzled his nose into John’s hair. “Tea, you believe that tea fixes everything.”

“Don’t leave…” John turned and buried his head in Sherlock’s chest.

“Hey… I’m here.” Sherlock gently reached around John and into his pocket and sent Mrs. Hudson a text, praying she was still awake.

** Text: Bad night… John hurt (but fine) would appreciate tea. Please. **

Sherlock placed his phone on the bed beside them and wrapped his arms around John.

“Do you want to talk about it?” John shook his head.

“No, just need you.” John kissed Sherlock’s chest through his shirt and sighed.

“Here, let me undress.” They both sat up for a moment while Sherlock stripped out of his clothes. They fell back against the bed together. Sherlock on his back, with his arms wrapped around John in a protective grip.

“I love you, John. You know that, right?”  Sherlock spoke softly in John’s ear as he ran a hand through the man's greying blond hair. The Omega nodded his head and tilted his face to look at Sherlock.

“Of course I know that, Sherlock. Christ, you saved me from… Well, her…” Just then there were footsteps on their stairs and a moment later Mrs. Hudson, dressed in a nightgown, entered the room with a tray of tea. Sherlock gave her a thankful smile as she placed the tray down.

“John! Your eye…” Mrs. Hudson fussed.

“It’s okay, Mrs. H… we’re fine, as is the baby.” John sat up and reached for the tea, and then paused, eyes darting between Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock.

“The baby?” Mrs. Hudson’s concern changed to excitement. “You’re not… Ooooh!” She clapped a hand over her mouth as an excited giggle escaped her lips.

Happy for the distraction, Sherlock sat up, pulled the blanket tight around his waist and reached for the tea. He handed John a cup and smiled at Mrs. Hudson.

“Yes. Baby girl. You’re the first we’ve told. Mycroft doesn’t even know… well, hasn’t been told, at least. Whether he knows is a different story.”

“Oooh a girl.” Mrs. Hudson smiled then pointed to her eye. “Was it Mary?”

“Well… yes.” John nodded and pursed his lips. “Long story… but it’s been taken care of.”

“Well, what’s her name then?” Mrs. Hudson, sensing John’s unwillingness to talk about the fight graciously changed the subject.

“Evidence, Evie, for short.” John smiled and placed his hand over his stomach, suddenly aware that both he and Sherlock were naked, save for the blanket, in front of Mrs. Hudson. “Could we possibly talk about this when we have clothes on?” John smiled sheepishly up at Mrs. Hudson.

“Of course, dear.” I’ll make you a splendid breakfast! You’re eating for two now, John!” She left the room and they could hear her happy exclamations all the way down the stairs.

“I do believe you’ve made her night, John.” Sherlock smiled at his partner.

“We, Sherlock… you had some part in this. Even if it was only fucking me for… five days solid.” John winked and gave Sherlock a genuine smile.

“So.. you’re alright then?” Sherlock asked gently, cupping John’s face in one long hand.

 

“I’ll be fine. Evie’s fine, my eye will heal, and you’ve already taken care of the cuts on my chin.” John’s smile faltered, but the twinkle in his eye didn’t leave. “Nothing happened… you stopped her. Thank you.”

Sherlock took the tea out of John’s hands, placed both cups on the nightstand and crawled onto John’s lap. He held John’s face in both hands, kissed him, and then began gently licking around John’s eye. He then pushed John to the bed, removed the blanket and licked down both of John’s leg, ensuring that the marks left by the flogger would heal quickly. John put up with the pampering and smiled up at Sherlock when he pulled away to retrieve their tea.

“You bloody bit her.” John let out a small laugh.

“Twice.” Sherlock grinned and they both began giggling.

“How did it feel?” John asked, glancing at Sherlock out of the corner of his eye as he placed his tea to his lips.

“Not nearly as satisfying as I had hoped. Still want to punch her in the nose.”

“Well, call up your brother, and schedule a punching session for tomorrow. Because I have the sudden urge to punch her as well.”

John’s voice grew quiet and Sherlock glanced over, wanting to take John’s pain away.

“Sherlock… I couldn’t move. I was, frozen. Normally I can fight back… but.” John’s voice was thick with an emotion that Sherlock couldn’t place. He watched John for a few moments and then it clicked. _“Guilt. John felt guilty.”_

“Hey! At no point was any of this your fault, John Watson. Do you understand?” Sherlock gave John a piercing stare. John nodded for a moment and Sherlock was pleased to find that John’s shoulders drooped a little less. “Now drink your tea and lets go to bed.” Sherlock bumped shoulders with John and smiled at him. “Idiot.”

John snorted into his tea and rolled his eyes. “You’re the idiot.”

* * *

 

John woke up the next morning feeling famished. And sore. His left eye refused to open. Sherlock’s arms were still wrapped around him, keeping him safe and warm. But also preventing him from using the bathroom. He wiggled a little, and found that Sherlock’s grip just tightened.

“Sherlock… need to use the loo. Your daughter is kicking my bladder.”

“That’s my girl…” Sherlock mumbled, but let go of John. John kissed Sherlock’s cheek and crawled out of bed He picked up one of Sherlock’s dressing gowns with him, not wanting to risk scaring Mrs. Hudson half to death by walking around naked.

As John walked into the sitting room, Mrs. Hudson began walking up the stairs. John tightened the dressing gown around his waist and sat down in his chair. Mrs. Hudson entered the flat, humming a happy tune, carrying a tray that was overflowing with food. She placed it down on the table and tutted as John began to get up.

“You just stay there, young man. I’ll bring you your food.” John thought about making a ‘Not your housekeeper’ joke, but thought better of it when he saw the plate that Mrs. Hudson had brought him. It was pink. Everything was pink. From the fruit on the side, to the pancake itself.  There was even a pink carnation in a small vase to go with it. And then, God bless her, Mrs. Hudson even handed John the morning paper.

“So!” Mrs. Hudson sat in Sherlock’s chair and beamed over at John, but not before fretting over his eye. “How far along are you?”

“16 weeks. Just starting to show… mainly looks like I’ve put on a few pounds.”

“You have.” Sherlock, wearing only pajama pants, walked into the room and sat on the arm of John’s char. “But I fear that’s my fault.” Sherlock leaned down and pressed a kiss to John’s head. While distracting John with kisses, he stole a strawberry and half a pancake off of John’s plate and grinned as he shoved them both into his mouth.

“Oi! Manners, Sherlock! I don’t want our daughter growing up thinking she lives in a bloody cave!” Sherlock scooted just out of reach as John went to smack him, laughing as he went to wash his now sticky fingers.

“Mrs. Hudson… Sherlock and I have a question for you.” John looked up as Sherlock sat back down on the arm of his chair. Sherlock took over the question so John could eat.

“We’d like you to be Nanna. John’s mum has passed… and my mum doesn’t live all that close. We want Evidence to have a…” Sherlock was cut off by Mrs. Hudson wrapping her arms around them both as she squealed in delight.

“I’d be honored, boys.”

“Then it’s settled.” Sherlock grinned and stole the other half of the pancake off of John’s plate.

* * *

 

Around midday John decided it was time to look at his phone. He retrieved his phone out of his forgotten jeans. He flicked through a few messages as he walked back from the bedroom into the sitting room, and then his heart stopped. Sherlock glanced up from the table and eyed John with concern.

“What’s wrong?”

“Manson.” John held up his phone. Sherlock reached for it, and read the message when John handed it to him.

** Text: Heard an Alpha got out of hand last night. Would like to apologize in person. Will be at the coffee shop at 4. Hope to see you there. **

“Should I go?” John looked at his watch and then at Sherlock, looking for some sort of direction. It was just before 4, if he hurried he had time.

“You could… Or you could stay with me.”

“But those pastries…” John licked his lips then glared at his stomach.”She’s trying to make me fat, Sherlock! I thought I’d get out of this without getting any cravings.” Sherlock gave John a faint smile and handed him his phone back.

“Then go. Use this opportunity to tell him you’ve changed your mind. I don’t want you going back there.”

“Right.” John nodded and headed back into the bedroom to change, he was still only dressed in Sherlock’s dressing gown.

Sherlock leaned against the door frame and watched as John changed. “We’ve got a lot to talk about when you get back, if you’re up for it.”

“Hmm? Yeah, ‘suppose we do,” John nodded as he stuffed his legs into a pair of jeans. He looked up and grinned as he fastened the button. “I haven’t changed my mind… like you all Alpha… dripping with control.

Sherlock felt his chest swell with pride, and he had half a mind to tell John to stay. He knew that this was something John had to do.

“Well,” Sherlock smiled at his mate. “be safe. And come right back to me.” Sherlock dropped his voice slightly lower than normal and grinned as he saw a shiver run across John’s body.

“Right.” John buttoned up his shirt and walked over to Sherlock. “Love you. See you soon.”

John hailed a cab and pulled up in front of the coffee shop 5 past 4. John walked past the large glass front and looked in. Manson was no where to be found. He was just about to open the door when a strong hand grabbed his arm right above the elbow.

“This way, sir.”

He was roughly lead to a car waiting on the other side of the street, made to get in and before he had time to think a bag was shoved over his head and his hands were tied behind his back. He heard the car door slam shut and toppled off the seat as the car lurched forward.

_“Be careful of Manson… When he does take interest in someone… they sort of just… dissapear.”_  Bells voice echoed through his head. He wished he had thought to tell Sherlock... “Out of the frying pan and into the fire.” John struggled with his bonds, but succeeded to make the rope bite into his skin.

“Don’t fight it, Tristan. I have plans for you. And while I would prefer your cooperation, it is not required.” Manson’s voice filled the car and two hands helped him off the floor and back into a sitting position.

“I am terribly sorry about last night. I will have to thank Jack for helping you out. I don’t like seeing my Omegas hurt.”

“I’m not your Omega.” John spat angrily through the bag. Manson was lucky his hands were tied because he really wanted to wring his neck. “Jack, or as I know him, Sherlock Holmes, is my Alpha.”

“You’re telling me? That I have, here in my car, on our way to my private island, that I have Sherlock Holmes’s mate?” Manson chuckled and John could feel his breath on his face. “How delightful.”

“He will not let you get away with this.”

“I’m afraid he has no choice. We’re driving directly to the airstrip, where a helicopter is already waiting for us. By the time Sherlock notices you’re gone, you’ll already be on my island. Just you wait, you’ll learn to love it. I’ve collected dozens of rare and beautiful Omegas. Though you will be my first male.”  Manson’s phone rang and he answered it.

John used this opportunity to focus on his link with Sherlock. He pushed as much information as he could through the bond, which was mostly panic. Unlike Sherlock, John could only push feelings and pictures through the link. He was just giving up hope, thinking he and Sherlock were too far apart, when his neck began tingling. Sherlock was responding! He didn’t have long to enjoy the revelation, however, because they soon pulled off the main road and the car came to a stop.

The front doors of the car opened and closed, and then John’s door opened and he was being pulled out of the car by two strong arms. He thought about making a break for it, but the second both of his feet were on the pavement another set of hands held him in place. John tried to focus, tried to push what little information he had through to Sherlock. All he could hear was the roar of the helicopter and a man shouting, though he couldn’t make out what was being said.

John was pushed forward, and a hand pushed his head down. _“Must be near the helicopter.”_ John’s heart sank and he was just about to give up hope when sirens filled the air. John was pushed to the ground as Manson’s men scrambled to get away. The helicopter took off, by the sounds of it, and John was left alone on the pavement, lying on his back with his hands digging into the hard ground.

It only took Lestrade and his men 10 minutes to clear the area, and soon John sensed Sherlock drop to his knees by his head. The bag was removed and John looked up, blinking through the light, at his mate.

“You knew?” John asked as Sherlock helped him sit up.

“Suspected….” Sherlock avoided John’s eyes as he began untying his wrists.

“Just tell me you were following me the whole time.” John sighed and flexed his arms once his hands were free, rubbing his hands where the asphalt had torn skin.

“You were never out of my sight. I would have had him sooner, but I misjudged which side of the road he would be on.”

“He collects Omegas… has a private island, or something.” John got to his feet and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves down. “Who got away?” He motioned to the air.

“Manson, though Lestrade has the chopper being followed. He wont get away.”

“Sherlock?” Next time you allow me to walk into a trap, just… tell me first?” John wrapped his arm around Sherlock’s waist and leaned on him for support.

“We’ll see, John. Now, come on, I’m taking you home. I do believe you require some attention.” Sherlock took off his coat, wrapped it around John’s shoulders and together they walked through Scotland Yard’s finest into the red Camaro.

“Sherlock?” John asked, as he buckled himself in. “Do you still have that toy?”

“You mean this one?” Sherlock grinned, leaned down and reached under his seat and held it up.

“Mm good. That’s how you’ll be apologizing to me tonight.”

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly me updated this to the wrong fic last night when I was half asleep.

"You know what I don't understand?" John asked over the paper that was resting on his stomach. "No... Don't give me that look!"  
  
"What look?" Sherlock blinked and tried to give John his most innocent look and placed his violin on his lap.  
  
"That look! The one that tells me I asked the wrong man that question! You were about to give me a list of things that you believe I don't understand." John put the paper down, which really meant he spread it over his growing stomach. "I don't understand how I got pregnant in the first place... You did make me take my pill, right?" John took one look at Sherlock and groaned. "No, of course not."  
  
"We were.... Involved ... The last two days of your heat. I nearly forgot to feed you." Sherlock suddenly found his bow very interesting as he rubbed resin on the hairs.  
  
“So…” John grunted and got up, the forgotten paper falling to the floor. “you’re saying…” John groaned and tried to bend over to retrieve the paper but gave up when his stomach prevented him from bending. “You’re saying… you forgot that fucking me senseless for two days could very possibly get me pregnant.” John squatted, one hand on his chair for support. “No no… don’t offer to help. I’m sure your violin needs you more than I do.” John struggled to stand back up. Once upright he tossed the paper down on his chair and stormed off into the kitchen.  
  
“That was…” Sherlock paused for a moment, thinking. “Sarcasm?”  
  
“Yes! Very good, Sherlock!” John mocked. “And now, for your prize, you get to listen to your pregnant mate bitch all day.” John slammed the kettle down on the stove and snorted his frustration.  
  
“Keep that up, John....” Sherlock eyed him over the tip of his bow. “And I might just gag you for the day.” Sherlock's voice was low and deadly quiet, and it caused John to shudder and drop the teacup he was holding, it bounced off his stomach then shattered on the floor. John took one look at the broken teacup on the floor and burst into tears. Sherlock stood, placed his violin and bow on his chair and walked over to John. He placed his hands on John's shoulders and gently squeezed.  
  
"John, clearly something is bothering you, and it is not the teacup." Sherlock looked at John with soft eyes and furrowed brow, biting back the urge to smother his mate in kisses.  
  
  
  
“Just… look at me, Sherlock!” John stood, hands limp at his side, head bowed, shoulders drooped so his newly formed tits rested on his stomach.  
  
  
  
“I am…” Sherlock inspected John with keen eyes, feeling the primal urge to bite his neck.  
  
  
  
“I’m… fat… I’ve got tits for crying out loud!” John wouldn’t meet Sherlock’s eyes as he stood there his tear stained face shimmering in the dim light.  
  
  
  
“You’re gorgeous…” Sherlock whispered, he cupped his hands around John’s face and used his thumbs to brush away the tears. “So bloody gorgeous.” Sherlock leaned down and pressed a kiss to John’s forehead. “Carrying my pup, my bond bite on your neck for the world to see…” Sherlock let go of John’s face and trailed his hands down John’s arms. “And…” He leaned down and buried his face in John’s chest while cupping them gently. “I quite like these…” Perhaps it was simply the knowledge that John would be able to feed and take care if their child, or maybe he did find John’s tits appealing, but Sherlock suddenly didn’t want to take his hands off of John’s soft breasts.  
  
“Bedroom, now.” Sherlock stood up and gently turned and pushed John in the direction of their room. “We’ll clean up this mess later.” He reached over and turned the burner off and then followed John. Once in their room he smiled gently and walked right into John’s personal space, their stomachs touching.  
  
“Evidence…” Sherlock placed his hands on either side of John’s stomach. “Go to sleep, don’t want you to see this.”  
  
John snorted through his tears and let out a small laugh.  
  
“Now look who’s talking to the baby as if she understands us.”  
  
Sherlock winked then began pulling John’s jumper up and over his head.  
  
“Where in the world do you find maternity jumpers, John?”  
  
“Your mum sent me this one. Lovely, isn’t it?”  
  
“My mother? What, are you trying to ruin the mood, John?” Sherlock finished pulling the jumper off of John and tossed it on the floor on the other side of the bed where it couldn’t be seen. “I think I will gag you… keep that mouth of yours occupied for the time being.” Sherlock kissed John’s jaw then pulled away. “Finish undressing.”  
  
It wasn’t a question, it was an order, and the tone that Sherlock used sent a shiver down John’s spine and tapped into something primal. The feeling washed over him like warm water and suddenly all he could think about was pleasing his Alpha. He scrambled to undress, and after a little help from Sherlock, stood at parade rest, fully exposed for his mate’s inspection.  
  
Sherlock prowled around John, his hands trailing over John’s hips, stomach, and circling around each breast. Pleased Sherlock nodded and began rummaging around in a box he retrieved from under the bed. He placed the box on the bed and withdrew a bright red ball gag and held it up for John to see.  
  
“Open.” Sherlock cupped John’s face in his left hand and pushed his thumb through John’s parted lips. John’s warm mouth closed gently over his thumb and Sherlock’s cock started twitching in interest as John’s tongue circled around his finger. Sherlock cleared his mind and withdrew his finger, John immediately reopened his mouth. “Mmmm, what a good little Omega I have.” Sherlock moved behind John, placed the bright red ball in John’s mouth and fastened the buckle behind John’s head.  
  
“Oh the bed, however is most comfortable for you. Back, perhaps?”  
  
As John clambered onto the bed and settled on his back Sherlock began to slowly undressing himself. Sherlock glanced down at John. He was lying on his back, arms under his head, feet flat on the bed, knees bend and legs spread.  
  
“So bloody gorgeous, John…” Sherlock bent and picked up John’s pants from the floor and held them up on one finger. “A thong, John?” Sherlock brought the garment to his nose and breathed in John’s sweet Omega scent. John’s eyes twinkled then grew wide as Sherlock climbed over him. Sherlock placed his arms on John’s biceps and pinned him to the bed.  
  
“Now, I don’t want to hear you talking about being unattractive.” Sherlock gave John a piercing stare. “I think I should show you just how attractive you are.” Sherlock nuzzled his mouth against John’s chin and let out a growl. “I”m not the only one who finds you attractive. I see the other Alphas eyeing you… Eyeing my mate. My pregnant mate.” Sherlock nipped at John’s throat, drawing a muffled moan from John’s mouth.  
  
Sherlock kissed the corner of John’s mouth and moved up off the bed. Out of the box he pulled out two lengths of a red silky cord. He gave John a wicked grin and coaxed John’s right hand from under his head. He raised John’s arm to the bed frame and began tying his wrist to the bed. Sherlock moved around the bed and finished securing John to the bed.  
  
"Now." Sherlock moved back onto the bed and positioned himself between John's legs. "I think that I'll fuck my gorgeous mate," he wrapped a hand around John's cock and squeezed as he slowly pushed in, "show you just how much I love you."  
  
John moaned around the gag and closed his eyes as the overwhelming sensation of Sherlock’s mind engulfed him. John was so focused on not getting lost in the depths of Sherlock’s mind that he gave a strangled cry and his eyes shot open in surprise when Sherlock warm mouth began sucking on his left nipple while rolling the right one between his fingers sending goosebumps up his arms.  
  
John began mentally begging his Alpha for more, desperate for Sherlock to move harder, faster, deeper. He tried moving his hips but Sherlock just growled at him, telling him to remain still. John whimpered but was unable to defy his mate. His eyes flicked around the room and fell on the perfect reflection of Sherlock’s round arse in the floor length mirror. He watched as Sherlock’s hips moved slowly. John tried to lick his lips but only succeeded in pressing his tongue against the hard rubber ball.  
  
Sherlock’s hands snaked their way across John’s body and cupped around John’s tender breasts just as his teeth clamped down over a sensitive nipple. John’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and his breathing became labored as he strained against the ropes holding him in place. Sherlock began to move his hips faster until he was grunting into John’s chest from exertion. John’s cock was trapped between their rutting bodies leaking profusely, smearing precum over both of their stomachs.  
  
John pushed his head into the pillows and arched his back into Sherlock’s thrusts. Sherlock relentlessly tweaked and sucked at John’s breasts until the sensations were too much for the poor Omega. A shiver ran down John’s spine, his toes curled, he wrapped his hands around the rope and with a strangled cry his vision went black as his body convulsed as the orgasm coursed through his body.  
  
Sherlock watched as John writhed beneath him. When John’s muscles convulsed around his cock He growled and began nipping along John’s collarbone and neck. With nimble fingers Sherlock reached behind John’s head and unbuckled the gag. Once John’s mouth was free, Sherlock captured it with his. The Alpha sucked his Omega’s tongue into his mouth and rolled it between his sharp teeth.  
  
John’s moan filled his mouth, making Sherlock want to possess every inch of the man beneath him. He snapped his hips into John until sweat dripped down his back and his thighs were burning. He focused all his energy on his lover and just when he thought his legs would give out he felt the welcome buzz running up his spine and settling in the base of his skull. His vision went red, his hearing became fuzzy and he bit down on John’s tongue until his mouth was filled with the coppery taste of blood. He came with a shout and then buried his head in John’s neck, breathing in the sweet musk of his mate. Sherlock reached up and released John’s wrists before collapsing back onto his mate with a content laugh.  
  
“You bit my tongue…” John reached up and touched a finger to his lips.  
  
“Mmm, now every time you start complaining about the way you look you’ll feel it and remember that I love you.”  
  
“Sentimental sod.”  
  
“Am not.”  
  
“Yeah, you are.” John nuzzled his nose into Sherlock’s curls and let out a long sigh.  
  
“Sherlock…” John grunted and pushed at Sherlock’s shoulder. “Can’t breathe… Between a 6 pound baby pushing on my organs, and you on top of me… can’t breathe.” Sherlock allowed himself to be pushed off but hooked his leg over John’s thighs and slung an arm over John’s chest, cupping a breast in his long fingers.  
  
“Sleep now, John, then I’ll feed you.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
“What.. the… bloody hell are you doing?” John opened an eye and glared down at Sherlock who pulled away from John’s chest with a shocked, if  not innocent, look.  
  
“Nothing… Wasn’t doing anything,  John.”  
  
“No…” John pushed Sherlock’s head away and sat up. “You were motor boating my tits…”  
  
“Was not…” Sherlock sat up and crossed his arms.  
  
“Then what? Looking for a snack?”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous, John.” Sherlock stood from the bed, turned his back to John and pulled on his dressing gown.  
  
“Me? Ridiculous? You’re the ridiculous one. You’re the one who woke me up by blowing raspberries into my tits.”  
  
“John, you might want to stop talking now. The pregnancy is making you imagine things. Do you need tea? I think you need tea, I’ll go get you some tea.” Sherlock tied the dressing down around his waist and tore out of the bedroom.  
  
“Say tea, one more time!” John yelled after him, holding back a laugh.  
  
“TEA!”  
  
John fell back to the bed laughing, clutching his stomach. When he heard the kettle whistle he rolled out of bed and grabbed the red silk robe that Sherlock had made for him and waddled into the kitchen and plopped down in a chair.  
  
“Mmm, Ta.” John accepted the offered tea then glared at Sherlock and fixed his robe. “Oi, stop staring at my tits.”  
  
“Why? You love it.” Sherlock eyed him then sat across the table from John.  
  
“Yeah, I do.” John smiled over his cup as Sherlock’s eyes crinkled.  
  
“Better, John?” Sherlock nudged his foot against John’s under the table and gave John a piercing stare.  
  
“Mmm much.” John nodded and cupped his tea. His eyes softened as he nudged his foot against Sherlock’s “My tongue hurts like a bitch though.”  
  
“Serves you right, Watson. No mate of mine will walk around thinking he’s unattractive.”  
  
“Had this problem before?” John’s eyes twinkled but he forced his mouth into a frown.  
  
“Mmm, just yesterday. My other pregnant mate was complaining…”    
  
“Oi!” John picked up the closest object , which happened to be an apple, and tossed it at Sherlock. “Don’t push it…”  
  
“Course not.” Sherlock’s mobile rang, he pulled it out of his pocket and pressed it to his ear. After a few minutes of nodding, rolling his eyes, and sticking his tongue out he hung up and stood from the table.  
  
“Case, John. Get dressed!”  
  
“Sherlock, in case you’ve forgotten, I’m 8 months pregnant. Not really in the position to run around London.”  
  
Sherlock spun around and knelt on floor by John’s side, eyes wide in excitement.  
  
“Come on, John. Our last case together before Evidence joins us. One last time, for me, John?”  
  
John rolled his head on his shoulders and snorted.  
  
“Bastard…”  
  
“Good lad, go get dressed.” Sherlock stood then looked back at John. “Just.. not that jumper my mum knitted. Don’t need to be thinking of my mother every time I want to ogle your breasts.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
“Sherlock! Could you…” John huffed and swung his legs out of the car, calling after Sherlock who was already walking towards the yellow police tape. “Could you help me out of this bloody car?” John tried to rock himself out of the sports car, but his center of gravity and the car was too low. “Sherlock!” John shouted and rolled his eyes as his mate finally turned around.  
  
Sherlock walked over to his struggling mate and held out both his hands. John was freed from the car after a few unsuccessful attempts. Sherlock started to open his mouth, clearly about to say something inappropriate, but John pointed a finger at him and became very gruff.  
  
“Oi! You… you get to say nothing. This…” John pointed to his stomach, “is your bloody fault. So you can sod off.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Sherlock growled and slammed John against the car. “You aren’t telling me what to do, are you?” He gripped John’s shoulders and let out an approving growl when John dipped his head in submission and presented his neck.  “John, I highly suggest that you don’t challenge me.” Sherlock pressed his thin body against John’s, pressing him even harder into the car. “Your scent has started to change, in preparation for the baby I presume, and currently all I can think of is protecting you and keeping you in line. Wouldn’t look good to have my pregnant Omega ordering me about now, would it?” Sherlock rubbed his nose along John’s neck and breathed heavily as the Omega melted beneath him.  
  
“Right…” John cleared his throat and tilted his neck more, silently willing his Alpha to sink his teeth into his neck. He shivered as Sherlock’s teeth scraped against his skin and his knees went weak as the scent of pure Alpha washed over him. He was just grabbing onto Sherlock for support when a shout interrupted them.  
  
“Oi! We can bloody smell the both of you from here. Either go home and fuck, or get your arses over here!” Lestrade stood with his hands on his hips, clearly not amused with their PDA. Sherlock bit down on John’s neck hard enough to leave an impression then whirled away in a blur. John waddled after his mate grumbling under his breath. He ignored the stares from Scotland Yard’s finest and placed a hand over his stomach as Evidence gave him a particularly hard kick. He came to a stop at the head of the prostrate figure on the grass. Lestrade let them work in peace for a while but his curiosity finally got the best of him.  
  
“So, you haven’t told us. Boy or girl?” Lestrade eyed John and offered to give him a hands up as he tried to stand from a crouch but stopped short when Sherlock bared his teeth and growled.  
  
“You’ll find out when everyone else does!” Sherlock growled again and turned back to the body. “We could instead discuss where this woman's hands and feet have gone off too. I assume they did't just wander off on their own.. Sherlock crouched around the woman’s form and inspected the cut where her wrists had been cut clean off.  
  
Four excruciating hours later Sherlock was helping John up the steps to their flat. John, tired, sore, hungry, and covered head to toe in evidence from the crime scene, walked stiffly up the stairs. Sherlock deposited his mate at the table in the sitting room and inspected the damage.  
  
“Don’t… touch anything.” Sherlock walked quickly into the kitchen and began rummaging through the drawers. “John?” Sherlock’s voice was muffled. “Where do we keep the plastic bags? The ones with the zipper seal!”  
  
“Under the sink, on the left.” John sat as still as he could, trying not to touch the chair any more than was necessary.  
  
Sherlock walked back into the sitting room with a box of baggies under his arm while putting a pair of gloves on. He knelt at John’s feet and gently pried John’s feet out of his shoes and placing both shoes and socks in separate baggies.  
  
“Listen… I’m sorry.” John stood as Sherlock began tugging at his trousers. “I couldn’t see over my bloody stomach. Didn’t mean to trip over… her hands.”  
  
“And feet.” Sherlock kept his head bent while bagging John’s trousers in an attempt to hide his smile.  
  
“Yes… Thank you for that reminder.” John groaned and stepped out of his pants at Sherlock’s bidding.  
  
“I must congratulate you, however,” Sherlock stood and carefully began removing John’s shirt, trying to catch any bits of flesh and other evidence that fell from the fabric. “for not throwing up when you fell backwards into the pile of her guts.” Sherlock bit back his laughter and tried to look grave as he balled up the shirt and placed it in a bag. "Truth be told, until you found them, I had assumed they were still inside her body. You made a very important discovery today, John!"  
  
“Sherlock?” John now stood fully naked in their sitting room. “Can I go shower now?”  
  
“Yes. No, wait!” Sherlock reached out and pulled something from John’s hair. “Yes, now you may go.”  
  
“Do I even…” John began to ask.  
  
“Probably not.” Sherlock gave John a lopsided grin.  
  
“Right.”  
  
“I’ll be in the car, collecting more samples, if you need me.”  
  
“The car? Christ, Sherlock, I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be! The car can be cleaned! Now go shower… you’ve got a little something hanging off your ear.”  
  
“Don’t want to bag it?” John wrinkled his nose as Sherlock reached forward and pulled a long string of what looked like skin from his ear.  
  
“Go shower.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” John smiled as he turned around when Sherlock made a nose that was part growl, part moan, and pure desire. “Oi, bring up food. I’m starving.”  
  
“What do you want?” Sherlock called after John.  
  
“Everything.” John stopped with one foot in the bathroom and half turned to face Sherlock. “Actually… ice cream - chocolate, and pickles. I assume you have those stored away?”  
  
“Of course.” Sherlock soffed and rolled his eyes. He had quickly learned that there wasn’t rhyme or reason to John’s cravings and had turned 221C into essentially a walk in fridge with every odd food item John had every had a craving for.  
  
“Good.” John shut the bathroom door and stepped into the shower. He stepped under the stream of water and refused to look down as he it began washing the filth off of his body. He lost himself in a trance as he stood under the hot water.  
  
“You know, it works better with soap.” John looked up startled and found Sherlock leaning against the bathroom wall watching him.  
  
“Oi! How long have you been standing there?”  
  
“Ten minutes.” Sherlock stepped forward, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked. “Shall I?” Sherlock finished undressing and stepped into the shower. Sherlock stood in front of John and lathered his hands with soap. Once John’s body and hair were clean he turned the taps off.  
  
“Robe, then sofa, but don’t dress lie on your side. You’ve got a bruise on your back in the perfect shape of the rock that I believe to be the murder weapon.”  
  
“So you’re what?” John called over his shoulder as he reached into the bedroom for his robe.  
  
“Going to sketch it, obviously, a picture or two will do as well.”  
  
“Sketch it? It takes me falling onto a murder weapon to get you to sketch me?” John rolled his eyes and began walking towards the sitting room. “You’d better hurry up with this, I’m bloody starving.”  
  
“You’re always starving.”  
  
“I blame you…” John grunted as he settled on his side on the leather sofa. “You’re helping me off this bloody thing, I hope you know.”  
  
“I deduced as much, John. Now lie still.”  
  
By the time Sherlock had finished the sounds of John’s snores filled the flat. Sherlock covered John with a throw blanket and moved into the kitchen and began making dinner. He set the table, made tea, called about getting the car cleaned, and laid out a clean pair or silk pajamas on the arm of the sofa before waking John.  
  
“Don’t worry,” John sat up and gave Sherlock a serious look as he picked up the pajamas and stuck a leg in the trousers. “I wont tell anyone.”  
  
Sherlock furrowed his brow and gave John a perplexed look.  
  
“I mean, you wouldn’t want criminals to know that you’re a sentimental sod who cares for his Omega, now would you?” John stood and fixed the waistband of his pajamas then shrugged into the shirt.  
  
“No, of course not. I have a reputation to live up to after all. Now come eat.”  
  
“Bossy git,” John rolled his eyes as he buttoned up his shirt.  
  
“Be sure to spread that around.” Sherlock whirled around and moved into the kitchen.  
  
“Prick!” John rubbed his stomach as he waddled into the kitchen.  
  
“I have one.” Sherlock’s voice rumbled through John and he had to grip the back of a chair to maintain the illusion of control over his body.  
  
“Mmm, you do. It’s the reason I’m currently the size of a whale.” John moved around the chair and sat down with a plop.  
  
Sherlock shot John a hard look and stalked over to John, bent down and gripped his face in his long fingers.  
  
“Do I need to bite that tongue of yours harder?  
  
“No, but feed me. Oi!” John looked around the table then looked back up at Sherlock. “Where are the pickles?”  
  
“Pickles!” Sherlock whirled around opened the fridge and placed three different jars on the table in front of John. “Here, we have your dills, sweets, and half sours. But…” Sherlock reached around and picked up a plate that had been out of John’s sight. “I took the liberty of chopping all three up into identical sizes. That way each bite will be a surprise.”  
  
“Where would I be without you?” John smiled fondly up at Sherlock.  
  
“Not pregnant.” Sherlock raised his eyebrows and looked sympathetically down at John.  
  
  
  
*Later that night*  
  
  
  
John was laying on their bed, fluffing and re fluffing the pillows in a desperate attempt to get comfortable. Feeling frustrated John laid back on the bed with a huff and slammed shut his book and let out a low growl as he cupped his titts and pulled them towards his head, unsticking them from his belly. He was just about to get up and turn the fan on when Sherlock began playing his violin in the sitting room.  
  
As Sherlock relaxed into the music John felt the fingers of Sherlock's subconscious teasing his mind. John curled into the bed and opened his mind as the melody of Sherlock’s mind washed over him. He could hear both Sherlock’s thoughts and the music, it spoke of happy times past and to come. John thought about making Sherlock aware of the link, but then Sherlock’s thoughts turned to their daughter and John felt tears run down his face as Sherlock’s love for their daughter washed over him, and he knew that this song was for her. This was her song, the song of her young existence, the song that Sherlock would play for her when she stayed up all night crying, the song that Sherlock would hum while giving her a bath. John relaxed into the bed, tears staining his face as he listened in on Sherlock composing. It wasn’t until he felt sleep pulling at his mind he allowed his presence to be known.  
  
“Love you… come to bed soon.” John nuzzled into Sherlock’s pillow and inhaled his scent. He felt Sherlock’s surprise turn to pleasure as he realized he was linked mentally to John. As sleep took hold of John, he heard Sherlock call out.  
  
“Nearly done, be there soon.” True to his word, a few minutes later Sherlock entered the bedroom to find John fast asleep, curled up around his pillows, blanket balled by his feet from his attempt to get comfortable. He quickly changed, fixed the duvet so it was actually covering his mate then crawled behind John, his arms protectively wrapping around him.  
  
“Tomorrow, luv… is all about you. I promise. I’m sorry today was so hard on you.”  
  
Sherlock kissed the back of John’s neck and soon fell into a deep slumber  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how short this is, and how long it has taken me to get it. My life was consumed by making my costume for Boston Comic con, Boston Comic con, and now working my arse off so I can not feel so guilty about the amount of money i SPENT at Boston comic con! 
> 
> I THINK I should be getting back to somewhat of a normal writing schedule again. At least that is my goal!


	6. Evidence

“John?” Sherlock pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked down, fingers steepled under his nose. “What are you doing?” Sherlock eyed his mate, who was currently curled up on top of the duvet, sprawled out trying desperately to stay cool, book forgotten on the pillow beside him. The summer heat and the pregnancy had become unbearable to John, who was currently grazing his teeth over Sherlock’s bare shoulder.

“I dunno…” John’s voice was low and husky from both the lazy afternoon and their earlier activities.

“It’s the baby, isn’t it?” With only a few weeks left to go, John had been known to exhibit some strange behavior, including rearranging the furniture, licking the banister all the way up to the third floor, and forcing Sherlock into an all day shopping adventure in which John cried over every cute, fluffy dress he saw.

“Mmm think so.” John scraped his teeth up over Sherlock’s shoulder and over the soft part of his neck. “Need this… is it okay?” John bit down softly and pulled Sherlock’s skin away from his neck.

“Mmmhmm. She’s going to be an Alpha.” Sherlock shot John a side glance then closed his eyes intend on entering his mind palace again.

“You can’t possibly know that.” John mumbled as he nipped along Sherlock’s neck and jawline, not stopping until Sherlock’s pale skin was red from the abuse.

“Can too, and I do know.” Sherlock rolled over onto his side and placing one hand over John’s stomach he smiled. “I can smell it on you. Can smell her.”

“Sherlock, children don’t present until they are in their teens. Yes, they may show Omega or Alpha characteristics, but… it’s a coin toss.”

“Coin toss? No, it is genetic. And let’s face it, while you’re an Omega, you are very unlike other Omegas. You’re strong willed, stubborn, and can ignore even the most sever order. John, she’ll be an Alpha.” Sherlock ran his hand along John’s stomach, his side and traced his breasts. “You look gorgeous like this…”

“I feel like a whale.” John laughed and curled a little closer to Sherlock, tracing a finger along the long scar that started just under Sherlock’s armpit and traveled halfway down his torso. John had never asked Sherlock how he had received them, and Sherlock had never offered to shed any light on it.

“She’ll wonder about them…” Sherlock placed a hand over John’s hand to still his finger.

“Hmm?” John looked up and tried not to seem too eager, not wishing to spook Sherlock.

“My scars. She’ll wonder someday.” Sherlock glanced down at their hands and sighed.

“Eventually, yes.” John followed Sherlock’s gaze.

“You wonder.” Sherlock’s voice was thick with emotion.

“Well…” John leaned in and kissed the back of Sherlock’s hand. “Yes. Of course I do. But I understand if you don’t want to talk about it…”

“John… you know that I am fully aware of the PTSD you suffered from when we first met. I would never wish to burden you with my story.” Sherlock squeezed John’s and and prayed that his mate couldn’t feel how hard his heart was beating.

“Sherlock,” John’s voice was soft but steady. “When we bonded I accepted all of you,  not just the good. If you want to share what happened to you, then I will listen. You don’t have to carry this burden alone.”

“John…” Sherlock blinked and tried to focus on the meaning behind John’s words.

“Come on, Sherlock. This is better discussed over a drink. And a fan…” John grunted and rolled over to his other side. “Here… give me a push?”

Sherlock pushed John’s back gently until he was on the edge of the bed and able to push himself into a sitting position.

“Can’t wait to be done with this… I swear I’m going to have the world's largest baby.” With a great amount of effort John finally managed to struggled onto his feet and gently caressed his stomach. “Yes, you, Little Miss.” John spoke to his belly as Evidence gave his organs a painful kick. “Want you out of me. No offence.” He looked at Sherlock who still hadn’t moved from the bed and offered him a hand. “Come on, Luv.”

John wrapped himself in his most comfortable dress gown, slowly lead Sherlock to the sitting room and made his mate sit on the sofa. Sherlock’s limp form shot up as John gripped his stomach when a wave of pain coursed over him. He held out a hand to calm Sherlock down. “Braxtion hicks contraction… nothing to worry about. I’ll be right back with your drink.

“John, I should be getting the drinks. You should sit.” Sherlock started to get up but John waved him off.

“Sherlock, I’m pregnant, not broken. However, I will let you rub my feet later.”

“Deal.” Sherlock grinned and flopped back against the sofa. John returned a few minutes later with a tumbler of whiskey for Sherlock and a glass of ice water for himself. He turned the fan on and sat down next to Sherlock, grumbling when his body stuck to the back of the leather sofa.

“Here, John.” Sherlock placed a pillow on his lap and patted it. John smiled gratefully and curled up with his head on Sherlock’s lap. Sherlock’s right hand instinctively sank into John’s hair while his left hand looped around John’s body and played across his stomach. “Can’t wait to hold her…” Sherlock mused as he felt their daughter’s small movements.

“Mmmm same here.” John closed his eyes and hummed happily as Sherlock’s fingers scraped across his scalp.

“So…” Sherlock’s voice was low and seemed to vibrate through John’s whole body.

“So.” John tilted his head and looked into Sherlock’s eyes. His heart broke when he saw the sad, far off look that he was now sure Sherlock had been hiding from him all along.

“You’re sure that you want to know?” John turned all the way around so he was on his back and reached up and put a hand on Sherlock’s face. He couldn’t remember ever seeing Sherlock like this. Even the night of their first big fight at Baskerville all those years ago paled in comparison to this moment.

“Yes.” John tenderly stroked Sherlock’s face. Sherlock leaned into John's touch and closed his eyes and the base of John’s skull began buzzing. John opened his mind and sighed. He was expecting the familiar melody of Sherlock’s thoughts to wash over him, but instead Sherlock took him like a dark storm. His usual calculated thoughts were chaotic. John’s heart broke and he sat up a little, melting against Sherlock, wrapping his arms around the now trembling man.

“When… when I left…” Sherlock sighed and paused for a moment. “Died… when I died. That was hard. Perhaps the hardest thing I had done up to that point in my life. Leaving you, was the hardest thing I had ever done. Mycroft assured me he would keep you safe, that was the only thing that got me through it.”

The hand Sherlock had on John’s stomach began trembling, so John reached and covered it with one of his strong steady hands. Trying to focus through the onslaught of Sherlock's emotions.

“And then the real work started. Dismantling Moriarty’s network was not as easy as I had been lead to believe. Not an oversight on my whale of a brother’s part, I’m sure. It quickly turned into a dangerous task. Tracking down leads quickly turned into dodging snipers. Not actual bullets, but the snipers themselves.” Sherlock paused for breath and John used the time to pull Sherlock’s head, as sitting up anymore was out of the question, towards his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to his lovers lips and look at him with soft eyes.

“Only tell me what you want to. Okay?” Sherlock’s eyes softened and his mind momentarily calmed.

“The first year was mostly the same… track someone down, local law enforcement would then step in, and I would move on. Never stayed in one place long. Occasionally I would take on a few cases that I found interesting.”

Sherlock shifted under John and stuffed himself between the back of the sofa and the arm. He cradled John to his chest and took a sip of his whiskey.

“The last eight months…” John had to brace himself as a wave of Sherlock’s emotions cascaded over him, chilling him to the bone despite the summer heat. “Were a nightmare. For four months, I was working my way home. My task nearly complete, doing odd jobs here and there both for amusement and for money. There was one last piece that needed my attention, but I needed to wait for the opportune time.”

Sherlock took one long swig of his whiskey and wrapped his arms tightly around John.

“In my haste to get back to London… to you, I made a nearly fatal miscalculation.” John laced his fingers with Sherlock’s and nuzzled his head against his chest.

‘My mistake lead to my capture and imprisonment deep in an Underground Serbian prison. I’ll spare you the details, John… But I was tortured for information. Kept awake for days, starved, and tortured in quite frankly some very  inventive ways.”

John fought the urge to push into Sherlock’s mind to search his memories. Instead he curled around Sherlock, wrapping his arms protectively around him, kissing whatever he could reach.

“They had no intentions to release me. Giving them the information they requested would simply mean a faster death for me. I made up my mind early on, when all hope was up, I would feed them false information. Thus ensuring a quick stop to my torment. Just when I was about to give up hope, Mycroft waded in. He was able to feed me information about my captor, ensuring my escape. We came straight home. The first thing I did, that very night, was see you, John… at the restaurant.”

Sherlock paused, reached for his whiskey and finished it slowly. Allowing John time to process all he had said.

“So… When I…” John paused for a moment, remembering how, in his anger, he had slammed Sherlock to the floor in a vain attempt to choke him. “You were…” John’s voice broke as the full implications of Sherlock’s words sank in. “In pain. But you let me hurt you. Physically, and emotionally by flat out rejecting you. Sherlock…” John’s voice broke and tears streamed freely down his face.

“John, you did what you needed to. We both needed that, I think.” Sherlock dipped his head and rested it on John’s, not caring that John’s head was now practically drenched with sweat.

“And then, I gave you a bloody nose!” John’s heart sank, he spoke through sobs, clinging to Sherlock desperately.

“John, none of that matters now.” Sherlock’s voice was soft, just above a whisper, a single tear trailed down Sherlock’s cheek.

“You know, Sherlock… Evidence probably won’t ask for… oh, say three to five years. All of this, telling me, wouldn’t happen to be connected to that nightmare you had last night?”

“Ahh… so you did hear that.” Sherlock lowered his eyes, tears now falling freely as John’s body shook gently against his.

“Yeah… I think Mrs. Turner's married ones heard.”  John turned slightly and blinked, an attempt to clear his eyes of tears.

“John?” Sherlock kissed the top of John’s head.

“Mmm?”

“Let’s talk about something… happier?” Sherlock ran his hands over John’s body and sighed. “Perhaps… about this?” Holding John securely to his chest, Sherlock bent over and pulled a gift bag out from under the sofa and handed it to John.

“What’s this?” John held the bag and craned his neck, casting Sherlock a quizzical look.

“Open it.” Despite his best efforts, Sherlock wasn’t able hide the excitement in his voice.

John carefully pulled out piece after piece of tissue paper, letting them fall to the floor. After pulling out what felt like all the tissue paper in London, John’s fingers wrapped around something soft. He withdrew out of the bag a length of blue fabric.

“A.. a scarf?” John smiled and held the baby size scarf to his face, burying his nose in it.  

“Mmm there’s more.” Sherlock nodded to the bag and John looked inside it, his face practically splitting in half by his grin. He pulled out a tiny deer-stalker and a stuffed bee with crinkly wings.

“Sherlock… these are perfect.” John turned around and planted a passionate kiss to Sherlock’s lips. “Now how about I go make us some tea, and then we can watch that Bee Documentary you’ve been pining over for weeks.” John rolled off the sofa, cleaned up their dishes and moved stiffly into the kitchen.

“By that, John, I believe you mean that I’ll be watching it while you sleep on my shoulder. While pretending to be paying attention, of course!” Sherlock jumped off the sofa and began setting up the telly.

“Yeah, well.” John’s voice grew steadily louder as he came back into the sitting room. “Don’t pretend for a moment that you don’t like that arrangement.” John placed their tea on the coffee table and unceremoniously plopped down on the sofa and rested his head on Sherlock’s shoulder. "Plus, you still have to rub my feet."

"Thank you, John." Sherlock placed his hand on John's lap. John smiled softly, he was acutely aware that he wasn't just being thanked for the tea.

John made through the first twenty minutes of the documentary, but as soon as his tea was gone, and Sherlock had finished rubbing his feet, he was fast asleep.

* * *

 

"John?" John woke to Sherlock's face inches from his.

"Sherlock?" John rubbed his eyes and winced as a wave of pain hit him.

"Come on, we're going to the hospital. You've been moaning in pain and slipping in and out of consciousness for over an hour. The ambulance is here, I waited as long as I dared before calling for it."

"Ambulance? What's going on? I... don't understand." John groaned, delirious,  as Sherlock helped him off the sofa. "It's too early... She isn't ready. Three more weeks. Needs to cook more... Timer hasn't gone off." John mumbled as Sherlock picked up a bag next to the door and ushered him down the stairs. "But I'm only in my dressing gown." John protested, fighting against’ Sherlock, trying to turn around and go back into the flat.

"Never mind that. I have clothes for you in the bag." Sherlock patted the bag on his shoulder. "I'm sure it's nothing, John. We're just going as a precaution." Sherlock spoke in his most reassuring voice. He needed John to believe him. He needed John to stay calm. His hands held John firmly as they walked outside and were greeted by the paramedics just as they were about to enter the house.

"Sherlock?" John looked over at him with glazed eyes that flashed in anger as the paramedics took him from Sherlock's arms. "Don't... Please... Don't let them take me. Sherlock!" John began shouting, reaching frantically for Sherlock, calling out his name in a raspy and slightly slurred voice. Sherlock had to fight back a growl as he forced himself to allow John to be taken from him. Seeing his mate in distress was breaking his heart, but the logical part of his brain was telling him that John was where he needed to be.  

"I'm here, John." Sherlock stepped into the ambulance and sat down out of the way, but in John's line of vision.

"Tired... Don't leave me..." John rolled his head to the side so he could see Sherlock and offered him a weak smile while reaching a hand out for Sherlock.

"Promise, John." Sherlock tried to smile, but seeing John so pale and weak was scarier than any criminal he had faced. He took John's hand in his and rubbed the top of it  with his thumb.

John slept the rest of the ride, and through most of the tests. It wasn't until late in that night that he finally woke to find Sherlock sitting beside his bed talking to a bundle of pink in his arms. He stirred slightly and as if on que Sherlock looked over at John and smiled broadly, but spoke in a whisper.

"Hey." Sherlock moved from chair to the side of the bed, running a hand through John's hair.

"Hey." John mumbled his tongue seemed too big for his mouth. He clumsily reached out for Sherlock.

"How are you feeling?" Sherlock leaned down and kissed John's forehead.

"Bit... Sore, tired, like I could curl up and go back to sleep." John grunted and instinctively placed a hand on his stomach while trailing his eyes over the machines around him. Morphine drip, if he wasn’t mistaken. Explained why he was so tired.

He ran a hand along his stomach and frowned, something was wrong. No matter how hard he concentrated, he couldn’t feel Evidence. He couldn’t feel her kick, couldn’t feel her pressing into his organs, he couldn’t… He began to panic. He tore the blankets off of himself and looked down at his now much flatter stomach. John swung his legs over the edge of the bed and glared at Sherlock. How could he be so calm? How could he sit there when clearly their daughter was missing. He was about to start shouting when one of Sherlock’s hands stopped him and something warm and wiggling was being pressed into his arms.

"How about, not pregnant?" Sherlock's chest swelled as he placed the pink bundle in John's arms, and helped him back into bed. John calmed instantly, as understanding washed over him. Evidence was here, Sherlock had been holding her. He was no longer pregnant. 

"Hi, Evie." John's voice was thick, both from the medication and from emotion as he got his first look of their daughter. "You're so tiny…” John held out a finger and felt a tear slip down his cheek as Evidence wrapped her tiny fingers around it. “God, she's perfect. And look at that hair, the curls... and her eyes.” He glanced from Evidence to Sherlock, then back to Evidence. “Sherlock, she looks just like you." Sherlock wrapped his arms around John awkwardly, attempting to  avoid the IV hooked up to John.

"She's got your nose." Sherlock kissed John's cheek as he lightly touched a finger to their daughter's nose.

"She's okay then? I'm okay?" John craned his neck and looked up at Sherlock. Desperate to hear that she was healthy.

"Yes. You both are fine. Her umbilical cord was beginning to wrap around her neck, along with a few other minor complications." Sherlock gave John a stern look as John began to open his mouth. "No, I'm not telling you, not tonight. Tonight all you need to know is you are fine, our daughter is perfect, and I love you so much."

"Cesarean?" John asked while gently smelling his daughter. "Christ, have you smelled her yet? It's perfect, she's perfect."

"Yes, so no lifting for a while, but I'm sure you know that, being a doctor and all... And... Yes, I've already memorized each of her features, and the way she smells. John... she's here... And tomorrow when we go home we'll be a family." Sherlock's voice was soft and carried a tone that John had never heard. It was gentle and full of amazement.

"A family." John whispered while staring at Evidence. "And you're sure she's fine? No complications from being early?"

"None. I promise, now move over." Sherlock curled around his small family and nibbled on John's ears. "I'm so proud of you, John. I love you so much."

"Can we keep her?" John found himself unable to take his eyes off of the sleeping bundle in his arms.

"Um... John, we're rather stuck with her, for at least 18 years." John gave a short laugh and kissed Sherlock on the lips.

"No, I mean, tonight. I don't want to let her go."

"I've already warned the whole hospital that if anyone removes her without our expressed permission, they'll have not just myself, but my brother to deal with. I think I even managed to get the janitor to quit out of fear." Sherlock kissed John's shoulder and placed a hand just under John's letting his fingers trace over Evie's back.

They stayed like that for a short time, neither of them willing to alert the nurses that John was awake. They needed this moment alone, just the three of them. The silence was finally broken by Evie's soft cries and her little hands balled into a fist as she began protesting her own disturbance.

"Is she hungry? Did they give her a bottle?" John suddenly realized that he had no idea how long he had been out, when she had eaten last, or even how much she weighed at birth. He looked over at Sherlock, who was now pushing himself into a sitting position and gave him a questioning look.

"She should be hungry. They fed her an ounce two hours ago. Formula." Sherlock wrinkled his nose to show his disapproval. "She was born at 7:45, weighed 6 lbs 2 oz, and immediately decided everyone in the room needed to be aware that her lungs worked just fine. She only calmed down once we put her on your chest.” Sherlock moved back to the chair and pulled it to the edge of the bed. “Should I call the nurse?”

“No…” John winced as he carefully pushed himself into a sitting position and sighed. “Yes, sooner we get them in here the sooner we can be left alone.” He held Evidence to his chest and kissed her cheek, hushing her gently. “It’s okay, Little Miss, I’ll feed you as soon as the nurses come do their job.”

Sherlock pressed the button that summoned the nurses and watched as John gently rocked their daughter, amazed at how quickly she calmed in his arms. There was a faint knock on the door and a nurse stuck her head in. She smiled when she saw John awake and walked over to the bed. She bent down and reached for Evidence but was greeted by a predatory growl from Sherlock when John shot him a panicked look.

“Our daughter stays where she is. We simply wanted to alert you to the fact that John is awake. We also need to know if the morphine you gave him will prevent him from feeding her.” Sherlock spoke low, with a curt tone. He glanced at the nurse who surprisingly, especially for a beta, held her ground. Clearly she was used to overprotective Alphas.

The nurse gave a slight nod and stood, reaching instead for John’s charts. After a few moments she gave them both a warm smiled and shook her head. “He’s been off of morphine since her birth. We’ve been giving him a non narcotic analgesic, it may make him a little drowsy, but it won't harm the baby. Shall I get our Lactose Specialist in to explain things?”

“No, thank you. That won't be necessary.” John rolled his eyes. “I’m a doctor, I know how everything works. All I need is to be left alone, undisturbed with my new family.” He looked down at his daughter then back to the nurse offering her a slightly sheepish smile. “Sorry, I’m not the best patient.” 

“Most doctors aren’t.” The nurse laughed and made a note on the chart. “I’ll see to it that you are disturbed as little as possible, though the doctor will have to examine you. But that can wait until after she’s fed.”

“Thank you.” John smiled. As the nurse left the room the smile faded and he looked over at Sherlock. “You need to get me out of here before I murder someone. I’m not a good patient. Someone will get punched if they poke me or ask me pointless questions.”

“Just until tomorrow, John. Then we can go home. I’m sorry.” Sherlock tried to smile reassuringly, but John saw through it and gave him a rather pointed look.

“How bad, Sherlock? The truth, please.”

“Oh…” Sherlock’s eyes darted around the room, looking at anything but John. “Preeclampsia, placental abruption, placenta previa…. And then, just for fun apparently, you started hemorrhaging. Lost quite a bit of blood.” Sherlock’s eyes fell back to John’s. “What matters is you’re both alright now.” He saw John swallow hard and nod.

“Just tonight. And then we can go home?” John looked up hopefully as Evidence sucked on his finger.

“If the doctors say so, yes. But no arguing if you’re told you need to stay.” Sherlock raised his eyebrows and furrowed his brows in concern. “Okay?”

“Fine... “ John gave him a cross look before nodding to the door. “Go lock it? Rather not have some stranger walk in while my tit is out.”

“Well… when you put it that way..” Sherlock chuckled and locked the door. He settled on the chair next to the bed and watched as John got himself, and Evidence, situated. John leaned back as Evidence began suckling happily and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to admit to Sherlock how tired he was, but he was exhausted, and having a hard time hiding it.

“Let me take her when she’s done. You need to sleep, John.” Sherlock moved to the edge of the bed again and curled his body around John.

“Mmm.” John nodded and leaned his head against Sherlock’s body. “Love you…” John’s breathing deepened as he relaxed in Sherlock’s arms.

“She seems happy… should have seen her refusing the bottle earlier.” Sherlock smiled softly as he watched on. When Evidence finally finished John nuzzled her body between his and Sherlock’s on the bed and touched his forehead to Sherlock’s. “Love you. Love her. Tired now…” 

“I love you, John.” Sherlock nuzzled his nose against John’s and placed a hand over John’s. “Go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Sherlock stayed awake for a full half hour after John fell asleep and listened to the familiar sounds of his mate, and the unfamiliar sounds of their newborn. Her sounds played across his ears like soft music and he committed each sound to memory. It wasn’t until after the nurse unlocked the door to check on John’s vitals that Sherlock allowed himself to sleep.

* * *

 

“I don’t remember seeing this much stuff in the hospital room.” John grumbled as he walked into the flat, Evie in his arms and a diaper bag slung over his shoulder. Sherlock following with his arms overflowing with their belongings.

“I brought a bag, and then Mummy showed up with another.” Sherlock grumbled, equally unhappy with the amount of belongings they had to bring in. “Now, go sit, I’ll bring you some tea.” Sherlock gently ordered John who grumbled but sunk down in his armchair.

“Welcome home, Little Miss.” John held up Evidence and grinned as she looked around, eyes opened wide. “Your bedroom is upstairs, but for now, until I’m healed up you’ll stay with us.” John continued talking to her until Sherlock came back over with tea. Sherlock placed John’s tea on the table and retrieved a pillow, placing it under John’s arm for support.

“Oh-hoo.” There was a gentle tap on the door and Sherlock looked up with a smile as Mrs. Hudson popped her head in the door. “Don’t want to interrupt anything, just popping to the shops, can I get you boys, and lady,” Mrs. Hudson added with a smile, “anything?”

Sherlock exchanged looks with John and then smiled at Mrs. Hudson. “Come meet her.” Mrs. Hudson gave a little squeal as she bustled into the flat, towing behind her a bright pink gift bag.

“Oooooh my boys!” Mrs. Hudson cooed as she stepped beside John’s chair bending low. “She’s beautiful. She’s perfect. Oh!” Mrs. Hudson exclaimed happily as John held Evidence up for her to hold.

“That’s high praise, Mrs. Hudson. John wouldn’t even let my mother hold her at first. And you should have heard the growl that man let out when Mycroft walked in.” Sherlock chuckled and watched as Mrs. Hudson bounced Evie around the flat.

“Yeah, well, Mycroft can bite my arse. Offering you a case. A case! Didn’t even offer. It was a bloody declaration. Didn’t even wait until we brought our daughter home! Just walked in, all umbrellas and business, telling you he had a case.” John began grumbling.

“Drink your tea dear.” Sherlock smiled as John glared at him. “Mycroft meant well. He doesn’t like babies.” Sherlock eyed Mrs. Hudson and grinned as an idea came to him. “John, come on, bedroom. I want to look at your incision.”

“Not your babysitter, dears.” Mrs. Hudson called after them with a laugh.

Once in the bedroom Sherlock shut the door and sat John down on the bed then gently pushed him down. He lifted John’s shirt and peeled back the bandage on John’s stomach. He leaned down and  peppered John with kisses. When his lips reached John’s incision he flicked his tongue over the cut and growled at John’s sharp intake of breath.

“I know, luv…” Sherlock muttered against John’s stomach. “But this will make it feel better.” John nodded and Sherlock ran his tongue back over the cut. Once Sherlock was satisfied he’d done everything he could he lowered John’s shirt and helped him up. “That should help it heal faster… Stupid nurses wouldn’t let me do it sooner.”

“Well… we’re taught in school to rely on medicine, not the healing properties of Alpha saliva.” John stood and fixed his shirt. Sherlock turned to walk out of their bedroom but John reached out and grabbed at his hand. “Hey.. C’mere.” John smashed his lips against Sherlock’s and emitted a low growl as Sherlock’s warm arms wrapped around him. “I love you, Sherlock Holmes. And I love her, so much. She’s perfect, so tiny, so innocent, and she looks like you.” Sherlock nuzzled his nose against John’s and sighed.

“I love you, John. I love you both. And I have a lifetime to prove it.” Sherlock took John’s hand and lead his mate back into the sitting room where Mrs. Hudson was just introducing Evidence to Billy the Skull.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be sad. We may have reach the end of this fic, but not the end of the story. We'll see John, Sherlock and Evidence again very soon. 
> 
> For all of my loyal readers, if there is anything you would like to see in the sequel, please let me know! I'll be more than happy to add it in.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating this. Just slowly. I have another WIP that is nearing an end, and I started this fic as a way around my writers block.


End file.
